SSBB Truth or Dare Torture
by MetaGiga
Summary: Dare the Smashers to death! Truth the Smashers into telling! This is my very first Truth.Or.Dare! Disclaimer:I do not own SSBB nor do I own Nintendo or any of it's characters.
1. Chapter 1

A pitch black warehouse soon comes into view. Inside,3 figures are in the middle of the warehouse.

One figure reaches for a light switch and the inside of the warehouse is soon illuminated with light.

The figure that turned on the lights was a girl. She has long brown hair,pale skin,hazel eyes,dark clothing,and a black cape.

In her hand,is a huge scythe that seems to be giving off black energy.

Next to her is a taller girl that looks older then the girl with the scythe. She has gray hair,yellow eyes,sharp teeth,and black clothing.

She has a dagger in her hand that is covered with black glowing gems.

Last,is a penguin king that looks like Santa Clause wielding a big mallet.

Me:Hello and welcome my very first ToD. Please note,it will not be perfect. Anyway,I'm MetaGiga. You call me MetaGiga.

DeDeDe:Giga,why haven't you introduced me yet?Anyway,I'm King DeDeDe,and-

Me:I said call me METAGIGA!*Kicks him hard in the place you never wanna get kicked in.*

Darkine:Would you two shut up already?!Your stupid fights are getting old.

Me:Oh old lady over there is Darkine.I call her old lady because she has gray hair.

Darkine:I'M 16 YEARS OLD!!!!!

Me:That's what she WANTS you to think...Heh heh...

Darkine:Shut up.

Me:Now...In the Fanfic world,I have powers to turn myself into ANY Smasher(But Peach and Wario.I hate them!). In the ToD world,I can use any power ONLY for dares.

ANYWAAAY,I'm going to let in the Smashers now.*I form a small black orb and toss it on the ceiling. The orb goes flat and gets wider. Soon,all of the Smashers crash to the ground.*

DeDeDe:OW!I thought I was next to you!

Me:Didn't you see the action thingy from before?It said ALL of the Smashers.

Ike:Um...Where are we?

Wolf:I don't know...

Samus:Wait...OH SNAP!IT'S A TRUTH OR DARE!!!

Master Hand:YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING ME!!!EVERYONE,OUT BEFORE WE'RE DOOMED TO BE TORTURED!!!

Me:Oh no you don't!*Seals every exit possible.*HAH!Now...You all are going to stay RIGHT HERE!If you choose to rebel,then I guess you must go to the closet of suffering.*DUN DUN DUUUN.*

Peach:Pardon me,friendly girl. What's the closet of suffering?

Me:Good question,least favorite Smasher. Come with me.

Peach:O.K.*Follows Me to a closet.*

Me:Now get your pretty princess tail in there and put sock in it.*Kicks Peach in the closet.*

Me:And the time for being in the closet is 15 minutes.*Walks back to the group of Smashers.*

Meta Knight:What did you do with Peach?

Me:HI,META KNIGHT!I PUT HER IN THE CLOSET!ME LOVE YOU!*Hugs Meta Knight.*

Toon Link:Well,at least she likes Meta Knight.I feel bad for him getting fan-girl attacked like that.

Me:ME LOVE YOU TOO!!!*Hugs Toon Link.*

Lucario:I get the feeling that this will be one interesting ToD.

Me(done hugging):Oh,that reminds me. I'll start off the dares with some me and Darkine made.*Gets a random review paper out.*

* * *

Me and Darkine made Truths and Dares to ,we wanna do torture right now.

My Dare:

Mario:Every time you say Mammamia,you get run over by a monster truck.

Darkine's Truth:

Ganondorf:Is it true you play with Barbie Dolls?

* * *

Mario: ...Every time-a-I say Mammamia?*Gets run over by a monster truck driven by MetaGiga.*

Me:Take THAT,FOO!

Mario:M-Mammam-mia...that hurt so-a-much...*Gets run over again.*

Me:I love this dare!And Mario?Guess what?!Peach got kidnapped again!

Mario:Mammamia!Not-a-again!*Gets run over again.*

Me:This is too easy!

Darkine:Well,Ganondorf?Do you or do you not play with Barbie Dolls?Just so you don't lie...*Gets out a lie detector.*

Ganondorf:What? Are you,mad?!I don't play with Barbie Dolls!

Lie Detector:BZZZZZZZZZZRT!LIE!LIE!LIE!

MetaGiga:Wow,man.I didn't think that you actually like playing with dolls. What a sissy.

Ganondorf:I do NOT play with dolls nor am I a sissy!

Lie Detector:BZZZZZZZZZZRT!LIE!LIE!LIE!BZZZZZZZZZZRT!LIE!LIE!LIE!

*Up in the clouds of Hyrule.*

Din:What?!I gave the Triforce of Power to a SISSY?!

*Back in the warehouse.*

Me:So short,yet so fun. Right,old lady?

Darkine:Stop calling me OLD!!!

Me:Anyway,send in those dares.I will be accepting co-hosts,so send them in, just don't send in too many,O.K?

DeDeDe:How come I haven't been talking much?

Me:Because no one likes you.

* * *

Alright!My first ToD!

I am a slacker,no doubt about it,but when I get fun stuff to do,I'll go wild.

You may also dare Me and Darkine(or should I say:old lady.).

So...Please send in those dares and truths.

If you do,you get a magical kookie of sending!!! :D


	2. The Warehouse Already Explodes!

Me:Hello!We have some dares!!!

Darkine:Really?

Me:But torturous!

All Smashers: ...yaaay...

Mario:Hey,where's-a-Peach?

Me:Oh yeah!I put her in the closet of doom.

Samus:You said the time limit was 15 minutes!

Me:Who cares about time limits?Fine.I'll let her out...*Lets Peach out.*

Peach dashes out with a crazed look on her face. She seems to have gone mad while in the closet of doom. She curls up and huddles in a corner.

Peach:*Laughs like a maniac.*

Me:And that's what the closet of doom does to you kids.

This first one's from vastler75!

* * *

ah...a ToD fic.

btw...is their any rules in this ToD fic?

Dare

Bowser: every time you say even a word, Snake will shoot missles at you with

his Metal Gear Rex

Captain Falcon: give the Blue Falcon to MetaGiga so she can sell it on E-Bay

Pit: give your wings to MetaGiga for 3 Chapters

Truth

Mario: is it true that you have a Mushroom addiction?

Ganondorf: why the heck didn't you use your sword in Brawl?

Snake & Sonic: how did you guys convince Sakurai to let you guys be in SSBB

anywho update soon

P.S: I also have a ToD Fic in the Negima section...if your up for some

torturing people...be my guess

* * *

Me:I LIKEZ THESE DARES! Perhaps I will see your ToD.

Yo, Snake. Come here.*Whispers something to Snake.*

Bowser:What are you talking about?*Gets exploded by incoming missiles.*

Me:Dare 1. Every time Bowser says something,he gets hit by Snake's missiles from his Metal Gear Rex, sure to hit him whenever he talks,mutters,or anything that involves talking.

Snake:Got heh heh...I'm gonna have fun with this...

Bowser: Meep!*Gets blown up again.*

Now...Hey,Crapton,read have to give me the Blue Falcon to sell.*Smirks.*

C.F:WHAT?!*Grabs review paper and starts reading.*

Me:Well?

C.F: ...You're kidding.

see it.

C.F:*Begins to cry as he gives the Blue Falcon keys+Blue Falcon to Me.*

Me:Thank you,vastler75!!!*Goes off to the computer,and goes onto Ebay.*

One sold Blue Falcon later.-----------------------------

Me:That was a very great dare!I made a load of cash!

As MetaGiga signals a big truck holding a ton of money,C.F is in the corner with Peach rocking back and forth sucking his thumb.

Me:Wow...That's... weird. Pit, Dare 3 is for you to give your wings to me for 3 chapters.

Pit:What?!

Darkine:You heard her! Give up your wings or I'll do it for you!*Unsheathes dagger.*

Pit:Alright!Alright!*The wings easily pop out,and fly to MetaGiga.*

Me:Yay!!!*Puts on wings.*

Pit: Great. Now I have 2 empty holes in my back.

Me:Next,the Truths!!!Mario?

Mario:Yes-a?

Me:Is it true you have a mushroom addiction?

Mario:Sadly-a-yes...Luigi has-a-videotape of when I was-a-deep into the addiction-a.

Me:Ooo!!!Let's see!

Luigi:Okie-dokey.*Puts in a videotape in a big T.V.*

* * *

Mario is seen with a truckload of mushrooms stuffing his face with them.

Mario:_MOOOORE!!!I MUST HAVE-A-MOOOOOOOOOOREEEEEEEEE!!!_

Luigi:Uh,Mario?Do you think that this is a little out hand?

Mario:_SHUT YOUR-A-POT-HOLE,LUIGI!!!NOW,GET ME-A-MOOOOOOREEEEEEE!_

Luigi:Y-Yes Bro...

Mario:_YUMMY!!!!  
_

_---------------------------------------------------o.O  
_

Me: ...That was disturbing...

Darkine:I can get it out of my head!!!

Me:N-Next one...Ganondorf?Why don't you use your sword in Brawl?

Ganondorf:Well,I broke it...*Shows broken sword.*And the one I taunt with is a plastic one.*Shows plastic one that says:Hyrule Kid's Swords!*

Me:OOooooh. Ok. Next. Hey, Sonic??Snake?How DID you get in Brawl?

Sonic:We have our ways...

~~Flashback~~

Sonic:Yo, hear that you're making a new Super Smash Bros. game...

Sakurai:Yes,I aren't you supposed to be with Sega,Sonic?This is Nintendo.

Snake: PUT. US. IN!*Points huge gun at Sakurai.*

Sakurai:GAHH!DON'T HURT ME DON'T HURT ME!!O.K O.K!I'LL PUT YOU IN!!!

Sonic:Thank appreciate doing business with you.

Snake:*Puts away big gun.*

~~End~~

Me:Good thing we all can see all flashbacks. That's a good set of dares! The next one is from Rylitah.

* * *

A ToD fic? This one seems fun, even though it's been done a lot. :D

And also, script format is against the rules. :/ Even as a ToD story, it

still needs to be written like others! :D

I guess I'll submit some...

Dares:

Bowser: Attack Mario as much as you want, in any way you can think of.

Mario: Don't dodge. If you do, you get whacked by a hammer. A strong one. And

the Monster Truck-Mamma-mia thing still applies.

Kirby: Eat spikes. Will you become SPIKE KIRBY?! O:

Pit: You are human for three days. Enjoy! :D

Snake: Cook something and give it to any smasher of your choice. (Preferrably

something unedible)

Person who Snake chooses: You HAVE to eat it, and if you don't, you get

whacked by a hammer. And then you will continue to get whacked until you eat

it.

Truths:

Samus: What do you prefer, your Zero suit or your erm, bounty hunter suit? (I

don't know what it's called, aha)

Meta Knight: Do you have friends? D: (I dunno, Meta seems like the lonely

type to me. :/)

Sonic: Out of every smasher that you've talked to, who do you hate the most?

Red/Pokemon Trainer: Same thing as Sonic, except who do you like the most?

And, I'm done. :D Good luck. ^^

* * *

Me: I only way I've seen on ToDs are script. :P Sorry :(

Let's start this ,you get to beat up Mario as much as you want.

Bowser:*Eyes sparkle.*

Me:As much as you want!And I get to help,because the monster truck dare is still in play!

Bowser:*Hugs MetaGiga.*

Me:Oh yeah,Mario?You can't dodge or you get hit with a big HAMMAH!

And so,MetaGiga and Bowser started beating up claws Mario's eyes said Mammamia a lot,so he was dead in seconds.

Bowser:*Throws Mario in the sky.*

Mario:M-Mammamia!!!

Me:I thought he was dead!Oh well.*Picks up monster truck and throws it at Mario in the air. The monster truck explodes as soon as it hits Mario.*

Bowser:*Mario's head lands at Bowser's foot.*

Me:You even have a trophy!

Bowser:Yay!*Gets exploded.*

Darkine:Um,MetaGiga?Do you think we should revive him?

Me:FINE!*Revives Mario.*Next. Snake,you have to cook something.

Snake:I'm not good at cooking.

Me:That's the point!

*Snake goes into the kitchen and starts cooking.*

~~30 minutes later~~

Snake:It's done~!*Shows barf-like mush.*

Me:Good,now pick your victim-I MEAN,eater.

Snake:Hey,Samus.

Samus(0 suit):Yeah?

Snake:I made dinner!!!*Shows mush to Samus.*

Samus(0 suit):Umm...No.

Me:You have to,it's part of the you don't,you get hit with a HAMMAH!!!

Samus(0 suit):*Takes mush.*Um...Eew.*Eats.*

Me:That must be bad.

Samus(0 suit):S-Snake...What did you put in this..?

Snake:Broccoli,discolored mushrooms,rat poison...

Samus(0 suit):RAT POISON?!*Dead.*

Me:Heh. Snake?I think we're gonna be GOOD friends... Next,the truths.

Darkine:MetaGiga?Revive Samus.

Me:Man,old lady,you're too demanding...*Revives Samus.*

Samus(0 suit):Remind me NEVER to eat Snake's cooking AGAIN!

Me:Samus,do you like your Zero suit or Bounty Hunter suit?

Samus(0 suit):Well,I like my Bounty suit,but it gets hot in there.I like my Zero suit,too...ERROR-ERROR-ERROR!BZRRRRRRT!*Explodes.*

Me:So Samus was a robot this whole time...

Darkine:THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!!!SHE DIED!METAGIGA,FIX HER!!!

Me:Hey,don't be pushy,meanie!TT_TT*Re-builds Samus and makes her alive.*

Darkine:Perhaps I should do this. MetaGiga would get crazy. Hey,Meta Knight?Do you have any friends?

Meta Knight:I did. In the war between Nightmare,a very close friend of mine went to fight Nightmare. When he came back,I was overjoyed. Alas,his heart was taken over by Nightmare. He became a monster.I had no choice but to fight.I killed him,and it was enough to bring him back. He gave me a locket. Inside,was a picture of his son. He died after that,so that is why I am lonely.

Me:AWW,META KNIGHT!I'LL ALWAYS BE YOUR FRIEND!

Darkine:Well,there goes a perfect pity scene of caring . Way-to-go,MetaGiga.

Me:*Sniff.*Next truth...Sonic?Who do you hate the most?

Sonic: KIRBY. COPIES ME ALL THE TIME,AND SAYS THAT ANNOYING TAUNT!

Kirby:HAAI!!!

Me:I don't blame you taunt is just too annoying. PKMNTrainer?Who do YOU like?

Red:Well,I like Jigglypuff. She's sooo CUTE!!!

Me:Umm...O.K?That wraps up those dares and truths. Next ,Dragonelle Of Flame's set.

* * *

Great so far! So, I'm new to dares but here I go.

Sonic: Say 'I love you, Amy' and pray to god she didn't hear!

Meta Knight: (OMG I may be a fangirl so I don't know why I'm doing this

but...) Lock him in a random closet for 30 minutes!

Bowser: Duel Mario and show the world the Koopas can pwn plummer anyday!

Truths:

Crazy Hand: Do you like energy drinks? If so, have some!

Well, thats all I have. :) gl

* * *

Me:I must say,you're doing pretty good for your first dares.

Sonic?You have to say:'I love you,Amy!'and pray that she didn't hear.

Sonic:What happens if I don't?

Me:DA CLOSET OF DOOOOOOOOOM!!!!*DUN DUN DUUUUN!*

Sonic:I don't like how that sounds,so I'll do it...I love you,Amy...

Me:LOUDER,MAN!

Sonic:I LOVE YOU,AMY!*Prays.*

???:SOOOOONIC!!!

Sonic:OH CRAP!SHE DID HEAR!

Amy:I LOOOOOVE YOOOU,SOOOOONIC!!!

Me: Funny. That reminds me of Kagura and Kyo from Fruits Basket...Next da-

Amy:I LOOOOOVE YOOOU!!!

Me:Someone get this hedgehog out.

Darkine walks up to grabs her by the coller. Amy struggles, but Darkine throws her out.

Me:Thanks,old lady.

Darkine:I'M NOT OLD!

Me:*Reads next dare.*NOEZ!NOT MY LOVE!Please tell me that there's a:closet of happiness and lollipops...

Darkine:Nope,just the closet of doom.*DUN DUN DUUUUUN.*

Me:I'm sorry Meta Knight...*Locks him in the Closet.*WHYYYY?!

Darkine:Next dare.

Me:Shut up,old lady!Bowser,it's your time to shine again.

Bowser:*Leaps for joy.*

Me:You have to duel Mario,and this time,the WHOLE WORLD SEES!

Bowser:LET'S DO THIS,MARIO!*Explodes.*

Mario:Mammamia!*Gets run over.*

MetaGiga gets out o a video camera as soon as Bowser starts ripping Mario apart . With much enjoyment,MetaGiga records it . As soon as it's done,MetaGiga shows it all to the world.

Me:Posted on YouTube,every T.V, WATEVAH!Next. Hey,Crazy? Have a Falcon Punch energy drink! The best in the fanfic world!

C.H.:Master Hand said I shouldn't drink it. He says it makes me even more CRAAAAAZZZZYYYY!!!!!!!!

Me:Who cares?Not me.I'll drink it with you.*Hands a Falcon Punch.*

Darkine:NOOO!DON'T LET HER DRINK IT!WE'LL ALL BE DOOMED!SOMEONE,STOP HER!!!

But it was too late... They both finished the energy drink.

Me:OH YEAH BABY!!!!!!!!!!!!

C.H.: !!!!!!!!!!!!

Darkine:Told ya. While they are letting loose their sugar rush,I'm going to do the last set of ones from mariolinkdkfox.

* * *

Wow you started one too? Great!

Lucario: Everytime you talk You must eat one of Snake's grenades.

Ganondorf: You must Die! MetaGiga can decide how.

Link: Do not be paranoid!

Starfox characters: I've got a photon cannon and I'm aming at all 3 of you. Guess Which one of you I hate the most and you will live unless you are the person i hate. (Just so you know, it's wolf)

Gannondorf: Haha! You're a sissy!

Captain Falcon: Have some of your energy drink ("Falcon Punch!") and make your head explode.

I'm too tired to think of anything else.

* * *

Darkine:Ooo!These are really good in my opinion. Lucario ?

Lucario:Yes?

Darkine:*Shoves Snake's grenade down Lucario's mouth.*Every time you talk,you eat a grenade.

Lucario:*Explodes right in front of everybody.*

Snake:THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR TAKING MEH BOX OFF!

Darkine:Everybody loves Snake's toys... Next dare...Looks like MetaGiga gets to demonstrate how badly she kills people when in 'Hyper Mode'.

Me:*Gets out an atom bomb.*DIE!

Ganondorf:OH SNAP!

Darkine:Everyone,get around me.

As soon as everyone gets around Darkine,she makes a black forcefield around all of the Smashers. MetaGiga starts to get the bomb ready.

Me: THIS IS SPARTA!!!!!!!!!!!!

The bomb explodes,destroying the whole warehouse with a mushroom cloud. As the smoke clears,Darkine and the Smashers are intact,but the landscape is barren with nothing to see but blown-up parts of the warehouse.

Darkine:GREAT!NOW WE NEED A NEW PLACE TO DO DARES!

Me:That felt good. Hey ,Link?Are you paranoid yet?

Link:I'M SUPPOSED TO KILL HIM!I'M SUPPOSED TO SAVE HYRULE!WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!

Me:I'll take that as a yes.*Knocks Link out.*

Darkine:Good to have you back after you went Hyper.

Me:What are you talking about,and what happened to my warehouse?I paid 10,000 stinkn' bucks for it!

Suddenly,mariolinkdkfox appears to MetaGiga and the Smashers at the wasteland.

MLDF:Hi, I see Falco,Wolf,and Fox?

Me:Sure.

MLDF:*Aims photon cannon at them.*My photon cannon will make you DIE!!!The one who will die is my least favorite.

Me:Wolf,right?

MLDF:Correct!!!*Blasts Wolf to the ground.*

Me:See ya,mariolinkdkfox!*Revives all dead Smashers.*

MLDF:See ya,Giga!And Ganondorf?

Ganondorf:Yeah?

MLDF:Haha! You're a sissy!*Poofs away.*

Ganondorf:I am NOT a sissy!*Cries.*

Lie Machine: BZZZZZZZRT!LIE LIE LIE!

Me:Last one from mariolinkdkfox!Here's your energy drink,'Falcon Punch'!

C.F.:I didn't know I had an energy drink!*Takes drink.*

Me:I must say,it packs a punch.

C.F.:What?*A falcon punch comes out the bottle and hits C.F's head,thus blowing it off.*

Me:I'm surprised that didn't happen when I gave that drink to Crazy.

Darkine:We all are.

Me:Well,that's our first actual start for the ToD. But,now we don't have a place to do them...

Darkine:IT WAS ALL YOUR FAULT!

Me:Shut it,old lady.

Darkine:Wait...mariolinkdkfox called you GIGA!HOW?!

Me:He's a reviewer. He can call me Giga. Oh yeah. I SAID CALL ME METAGIGA*Kicks Darkine in the place you never wanna get kicked in.*

* * *

Well,I like how this is going.

Can't wait for more dares~.

~MetaGiga.


	3. Anime,Acid,and Silent Hill

I should do a disclaimer so the story isn't deleted...

Disclaimer:I do not own the Super Smash Bros idea nor do I own Nintendo.

* * *

Me:Ah,Dares...I just love this!

Darkine:I'm just happy I haven't been tortured. Oh,you forgot a dare.

Me:*GASPZ!*NOOOEZ!*Shoves spikes in Kirby's mouth.*S-SEE??I'M DOING THE DARE!*Goes paranoid.*

*Kirby explodes,and spikes blast out,nearly killing everybody.*

Darkine:Dude!It's okay! When did I even sign up for this?

Me:You didn't.I CREATED you.*Over it.*

This set is from vastler75!

-------------------

ooh...sorry about your warehouse.

*makes a call* yeah...yeah...okay the money will be transfer

*suddenly Constructors comes to the destroyed Warehouse & re-build it...as a

Studio in just 1 hour*

there you go...your own Dare Studio, complete with a Lounge

no charge...just, but i would be honored if you make a dare on my fic, your

choice thou

Dare:

Cap Falcon: Fight againts Kamen Rider Ichigo, Comd Shepard (Mass Effect 2) &

any Anime character of MetaGiga's choice

K3D(King DeDeDe): lock in a room & is force to watch DB: Evolution & he cannot

get out until the film is finish

MetaGiga: Sing any Anime song You like

Truth:

MetaGiga: how you liking the Studio?

K3D: so how was the movie?

Ganon: which version of yourself you like the most OOT, TP, or WW?

-------------------

Me:Constructors?

Suddenly,a huge mob of Constructors barge in.

Contr.1:We are here to make a new Dare Studio!

Me:Really?Wow!

One Hour Later.......-----------------------------------------

Me:YESH!A DARE STUDIO~!

Darkine:This is actually pretty good.

Me:Ooo,a Lounge!Thanks again,vastler~!Now,the dares!CRAPTON!

C.F.:Yes?

Me:*Summons Ichigo,Comd Shepard...and Hatsaharu from Fruits Basket.*

C.F.:WHO THE HECK ARE THEY?!

Me:Kamen Rider Ichigo,Comd Shepard,and Hatsaharu Sohma.

Ichigo:Where the **** are we?

C.S.:I think someone bleeped you.

Me:I of my friends doesn't like 'bad language'.So,I have to bleep things. TT_TT

Haru:Umm...Who are you?

Me:I'm the hostess,and you're a dumb cow!Is that an udder?Ooo look at all those flies!Are you potty trained or just a big,stupid,good for nothing cow?I mean,you're so stupid,that you wouldn't even know if a rat road you all the way here!

Haru(Black):SHUT THE **** UP!

Me:Crapton said me.*Points to C.F.*Ichigo?Comd?You can beat him up,too.

C.F.:What can THOSE freaks do that I can't?

Suddenly,all 3 pounce on him and beat him up until all that's left of him is a mush of...stuff.

Ichigo:Take THAT,*****!

C.S.:That was too easy.

Haru:I'll say. It bored the **** outta me.

Me:Bye,guys!And Haru?

Haru:Yeah?

MetaGiga hugs him,and Haru turns into a cow.

Me:I've always wanted to do that~!*Sends them away.*Next~!DEDEDE!!!

DeDeDe:Oh great...

Me*Shoves DeDeDe in the new video room.*Time to watch looking away,stopping the videos,or running away or you will get shocked.

DeDeDe:Meep!

Me:*Slams door.*Now...I have to sing?

Darkine:You got it easy 'cause it's your favorite Anime song.

Me:I know what that is!The first ending credits from the Anime Final Fantasy Unlimited :Vivid by Fairy Fore!!!Awesomeness song!I'll sing the Japan version with subtitles!*Pulls out Crash,her rock guitar,and plays Vivid.*

**Nodo ga kara kara desu.**

_My throat is scorching._

**Taihen nandesu.**

_This is terrible._

**Kono mune ookaji desu.**

_There is a great fire in my chest._

**Kimi o hitome mita**

**shunkan pipi tto kita.**

_The instant I saw you at a_

_glance,I stopped in my tracks._

**Goumon no you desu!**

_This looks torturous!_

**Taekirenai desu!**

_I can't stand this any longer!_

**Kimi ni koshite kara.**

_Because I'm in love with you._

**Itsumo kimi ti nita**

**kamigata ni Ha! to suru.**

_Whenever I see one whose_

_hairstyle's similar to yours,_

_I exclaimed 'HA!' in shock._

**Dou ka kamisama kono**

**boku ni tsubasa kudasai yo!**

_Oh Please,God!Grant_

_me a pair of wings!_

**Kore kara kimi dake o motto**

**tsuyoku omochatte kira kira.**

_From now on,my eyes sparkle_

_as I keep thinking more of you._

**Tsutaetai koto ippai**

**jikan ga tarinai nai.**

_There's so much I want to say_

_but there isn't enough time._

**Boku no hitomi ni wa**

**mou kimi shika utsuranai.**

_There's nothing showing in my_

_eyes except the image of you._

**Kitai wa kore kara.**

_There's so much to look_

_forward from now._

**Nani kara nani made omoikichatte**

**sa subete o butsukeyou.**

_Go for anything that comes_

_and goes into your mind._

**Seikai wa dare ni mo**

**wakannai AI AI AI AI!**

_No one knows what exactly_

_is love,love,love,love!_

**Atama no naka dewa mou**

**shukufuku no kurakka.**

_The Blessings of fireworks are_

_already going off inside of my mind._

**Nani kaga hajimaru kitai wa kore kara.**

_Something has begun,_

_from now on there is hope._

**Nozomi wa mochimashou**

_Let's hold onto your wishes._

**ALL RIGHT!**

_ALL RIGHT!  
_

Darkine:Wow...that was actually pretty since when did you learn that language?

Me:The band's from Japan.I wanted to sing the Japan version. Plus,I spent a lot of time memorizing it.I do not know the language sadly. :C

Darkine:Ah, the guy vastler asked hows the Studio.

Me:IT'S AWESOMENESS!!!

Darkine:And I think so too.

Me:No one asked you!**Slices in half and revives.*

DeDeDe then walks out of the movie room with a horrid look on his face. It appears he's been shocked...a lot.

Me:Sooo...How was it.

DeDeDe:Totally...AWESOME!Though,I went crazy a little bit.

Me: Next dares!

-------------------

Ok. Lets see. Snake. I dare you to go to(scary drumroll) SILENT HILL.

Sonic. You suck in mind eyes. So I dare thee to go jump into a pit of Raptor.

-------------------

Me:WOOT!SILENT HILL!Snake,time to totally be destroyed and whateveah.

Snake:WHAT?!*Is thrown out a window and somehow ends up in Silent Hill.*

Everything is foggy and mysterious...Snake gets up and looks around. He sees something from the corner of his eye and turns to it...But nothing's there...Little does he know that something is creeping behind him...

~Up in the Studio~

Darkine:Are you sure this is Okay?!We might get sued!

Me:Who can sue anybody if they're dead. Plus,Snake doesn't have a lawyer.

Darkine:Oh yeah. And,you have powers to make them NOT sue.

Me:Yep.

~In Silent Hill~

Snake:H-Hello..?Is anyone here..?

He senses something behind turns around to find a figure.

Snake:Pardon me...Where am I?

Figure:You're in...SILENT HILL!

Snake:OH ****!*Is killed.*

~Up in the Studio~

Me:Good thing we have the studio next to Silent Hill!

Darkine:Shouldn't we be dead then?

Me:No.I used my powers to make a force field! Hey,Sonic?

Sonic:You were to slow saying that!

Me:I'm going to enjoy this now. THEE SHALL DIIIE!*Throws him into a pit of Raptors.*

Screaming comes from the pit as shreds come out of it. The only thing left is Sonic's left shoe.

Me:AWESOME!!!

Darkine:REVIVE HIM!

Me:Um...Nah don't feel like it.

Darkine:HAVEN'T YOU LEARNED ANYTHING FROM THE ToD's?!YOU HAVE TO REVIVE THEM AFTER THEY DIE!

Me:Gez.*Revives.*You're a mean old lady. TT_TT You're supposed to make cookies for people...

Darkine:I can't believe you.

Me:Next set is from mariolinkdxfox :3.

-------------------

Explosions are awesome. By the way, the only reason crazy didn't explode is

because "it has enough Vitamin C and Antioxidents to blow your goddamn head

off" and Crazy has no head.

Marth: Let's see how good you are with your sword. I shall fight you with my

longsword. (see my profile for more info on it)

Lucario: The reason i made you explode is because I hate you. You must know be

thrown in a tub full of acid.

Sonic: I know what you go through everyday with Amy wanting to marry you. I

have that same problem with someone at my school. You get an unlimited supply

of Chili Dogs

Mr. Game & Watch: Can you speak english?

Charizard: You get to bite Red's head off.

Yoshi: Swallow Snake

Snake: When your being swallowed by Yoshi put a C4 inside of him

That's all for now. Have fun torturing them Giga.

-------------------

Me:So NOW I see why we didn't get out heads pawnched off!

Darkine:But you have a head.

Me:Hello?!Author.

*mariolinkdkfox is teleported to the studio with a longsword.*

MLDF:Hi,Giga.

Me:Hi.*Reads dare.*He's all yours.

MLDF:Thanks!*Goes up to Marth and has an epic sword battle with him.*

Marth:Your technique is good,but not great.*Slashes,but is blocked by mariolinkdkfox.*

MLDF:Your speed is best,but not your strength.*Slashes but Marth dodges.*

Me and Darkine:*Noms on popcorn.*

Me:This is a great battle!*Video tapes.*

Darkine:Keep it rolling!They're going Dragon Ball Z!

mariolinkdkfox starts to glow as he transforms into an all powerful form as Marth does the same.

MLDF and Marth:KAAAAA...MEEEEEE...

Darkine:MetaGiga!What is the rate of their power level?!

Me:IT'S OVER 9,000!!!!!!!!!!!

mariolinkdkfox starts to charge a powerful beam while Marth is forming a huge energy ball. They both fire. The impact of the attacks cause a ton of smoke to fill air. When it clears...mariolinkdkfox still stands!

Announcer guy:The winner is...MARIOLINKDKFOX!

*Applause*

MLDF:Thank you...Thank you...

Me:That was an epic battle!

Darkine:I agree. Please,don't kill me.

Me:Okay. :3

MLDF:Ah yes,Lucario?

Lucario:Yes?*Grenade is forced down his throat.*

MLDF:*Pushes in a tub of acid that materialized next to him.*I hate you.

Lucario explodes while in the tub,thus causing acid to cover the Studio. Soon, everyone is running in terror,covered by acid. Meanwhile,MetaGiga,mariolinkdkfox,Meta Knight,and Toon Link stay in a safe dome.

Darkine:MY EYES!THEY BUUURN!

Peach:Eeek!My hair!My dress!

Me:What a great day.*Hugs Toon Link and Meta Knight,tightly.*

MLDF:We should clean up the Studio and revive all the dead Smashers.

Me:By we,that means Darkine.

~One clean later~

Me: Let's finish this . Sonic?

Sonic:Are you going to kill me again?

Me:No,you get chili dogs!*Signals in a truck full of them.*

Sonic:Yay!*Grabs one,and starts eating it.*

Darkine:I never thought you could be nice.

Me:Don't get used to it.

Darkine:Darn it!

Me:Anyway,Hey,G&W?

G&W:*Beep beep beep?*

Me:Can you speak English?

G&W:Sure as **** I can!Now shut the **** up,you lousy piece of ****!

Me:What the-WHO ARE YOU CALLN' A LOUSY PIECE OF ****?!

G&W:You heard me,*****.

Me:ARMY OF THE SHADOW!*Suddenly a huge horde of shadow warriors come from all the shadows.*

MetaGiga makes her dark scythe materialize into her hands. The warriors make no movement. They all stay silent.G&W breaks the silence.

G&W:That's it?!Well,what the **** can THIS do?!

MetaGiga points her scythe toward G& W, black aura dancing wildly like flickering flame. The only word she utters is..."Attack."

The army begins to grab onto G&W and start to drag him into the shadows...

Me:Let this be a lesson to you all not to tick me off! Next dare! :3 Looks like Charizard finally gets revenge!He gets to bite Red's head off!

Red:W-What?!

Charizard(Translation):UP THE BUTT THIS!*Chomps his head off.*

Me:Good job,Charizard!Way to go,Charizard!Up the...No,I'm not going to say that,buuuut...YOU'RE REALLY (4Kids) ANNOYING,CHARIZARD!

Charizard attempts to kill MetaGiga but she throws him at Olimar in mid-air.

Darkine:Well,YOU'RE in a good mood.

Me:Yep! ^.^

Darkine:*Sweatdrops.*

Me:ANYWAY,Yoshi?

Yoshi:Yeah,Yoshi???

Me:Eat Snake.

Snake:First,everyone likes my toys,now,I'M GETTING--*Is eaten.*

~Inside Yoshi~

Snake: Is that my cardboard cut-out of Samus?I've been looking everywhere for that!

Suddenly,Snake gets an incoming message...

-~-~**Press Start**~-~-

_Me:Snake?This is MetaGiga._

_Snake:Since when did you get in my connection?!_

_Me:No time for that right now!You HAVE to put a C4 inside Yoshi to get out!_

_Snake:Ew._

_Me:You're a man!If it means blowin' up a green dinosaur,THEN DO IT!_

_-~-~_**End**-~-~-

Snake:Alright...You can do this...*Puts a C4 inside of Yoshi and runs for cover with his cardboard cut-out of Samus and a bag of chips.*

~Outside Yoshi~

Yoshi:I-I don't feel so good,Yoshi!

Me:Everyone,get behind old lady. Old lady,make a shadow-shield.

Darkine:For once,I agree with you.*Does so.*

All that is heard is an explosion.

Me:Alright,we're all going to the backup room.I'm pretty sure the clean-up crew can take care of THIS mess.

Suddenly,Snake comes up to them with the most foulest smell that's even smellier then anything you can think of.

Me:Oooh...Now I don't feel so good...*Pukes on Peach.*

Peach:EEEK!*Pukes on Wolf.*

MLDF :I'm outta here!*Teleports out.*

~And so,this all continues until every Smasher,co-host,and only hostess is in bed feeling awful.~

Me:*Moan...*This wraps up our show for today...

Darkine:That was too gross...*Readies trash can.*

Me:Should I tell them that a new OC is coming..?

Darkine:*Puke.*

Me:I'll take that as a guys can choose between 3 of my ideas for my newest OC. They'll be listed bellow...*Moan...*See ya next time everybody...

* * *

**Alright.I promised my ideas,so...LET'S-A GO!**

**Hilia**

**14**

**She has a torrent wand that is named Takiao.**

**A very perky and overactive girl who has control over water.**

**She's a bit of a handful,but she's loyal and spends too much time texting then paying attention.**

**Black hair,Brown eyes,glittery blue outfit.**

**One of those"Eek!Zomg!LOL!"girls.**

**Reto**

**17**

**He has a lightning rod named Moifio**

**A casual,laid back guy who doesn't really care for anything.**

**He controls electricity,though he doesn't like to fight right away.**

**He uses common sense too much.**

**Dark blond hair,orange eyes,red outfit.**

**One of those"A bird pooped on me... Whatever..."kind of guys.**

**Cyris**

**24**

**He has a huge hammer named Skulbash.**

**He's a mini version of the Hulk though he's kind of scrawny.**

**He controls earth(NOT THE PLANET!),and he loves a good fight.**

**He hates being called short,even though he is.**

**Red hair,Blue eyes,yellow outfit.**

**One of those"WHADDYA LOOKN' AT,PUNK!?"kind of men.**

**Hope you like them!**


	4. Hosts go on Adventures!

Toon Link:HelloOo everyone!

Darkine:STOP IT WITH YOUR MANAPHY POWERS!TURN BACK AND DO THE ToD!!!

Me:I feel awkward.

Toon Link:Tough,old lady.I'm going to be Toon Link!

Darkine:Do it NOW!

Me:I wanna be myself again,thank you very much!

Toon Link:Fine...*Turns back.*

Me:Okay,The last chapter,I asked you all who you want to be an OC...And no replies TT_ TT,I guess they'll have to leave.

The OC Choices:*Sulks and leaves.*

Me:Time for dares! This is from vastler!

-------------------

good job...thou i think the OOC switch was still on...you better go switch it

off

*Pointing at KR Ichigo swearing* a KR never swears & when they do it's usually

the Bad KR...& that's 1 out of a thousand

I'm also twitching cause K3D actually like that Trash movie (DB:EVO)

anyway

Dare:

Snake: do what ever you want to Samus

Samus: you can't resist or object

Wolf: switch your scouter with a Kamina-like Glasses

Meta-knight: dance the Carameldansen non-stop until the chapter is over

MetaGiga: Find Carmen Sandiego

Truth:

Snake: what's your favorite Anime?

PKM-trainer: is your name Red, Gold, or Ruby?

Meta-knight: How are you holding up?

-------------------

Me:Sorry I did that to KR.I was in a bad mood that day. Sorry,dude!

KR:It's okay,Giga.

Me: :3

DeDeDe:Hey,I like Trash movies!

Me:*Stare.*...Anyway,Snake?Do what you want to Samus.

Snake:Hey,Samus...Have you ever heard of 7 minutes in heaven?

Samus: ...Do I have to?

Me:Yep.

Samus:NO!I WONT!

Everyone:*GASPZ!*

Me:I planned for this...*Hits her with a dark pulse that knocks her out.*

Samus screams as she lays there on the floor. Whatever MetaGiga did,she seems to be having a horrible nightmare.

Me:This will continue forever unless you do the dare. If you refuse,this will be slow and painful...You will never die,but have endless torture. Kind of like that thing on Naruto when someone with a certain eye meets yours and you have endless torture.I forgot what it's called...*Lets her out.*

Samus:EEEAH!YOU LEFT ME THERE FOR A WHOLE YEAR!

Me:Do the dare.

Samus:OKAY OKAY!*Goes in a closet with Snake. *

Me: Wolf?

Wolf:Yeah?

Me:*Takes scouter and replaces it with Kamina-like glasses.*

Wolf:I CAN'T SEE!

Wolf tries to walk,but keeps running into things.

Me:Are you supposed to wear any type of glasses?

Wolf:I CAN'T SEE THROUGH ANY!I CAN ONLY SEE THROUGH MY SCOUTER!

Wolf fires his gun at unarmed MetaGiga. Suddenly,she remembers something that happened 2 chapters ago...

Me:WINGS OF ICARUS!*Flies out of the way with Pit's wings.*

Darkine:How could we ever forget that Pit has 2 empty holes in his back?

Me:I know...

Meta Knight:I'm sure it wont be that hard...*Starts doing Carameldansen.*

Me:Dance to the beat,wave your hands together,now-*hit with a fan.*OW!

Darkine:I HATE CARAMELDANSEN!

Me:I was just singing the english version. T.T*Reads dare.*...You're kidding! Carmen Sandiego is nearly impossible to catch!

Darkine:Well,it's a dare,so...*Pushes me into a helicopter and signals the pilot to Carmen's last known sighting: Russia.*

Me:YOOOU'LL PAAAY FOR THIiiiiss.....

Darkine:I'll be the hostess until she gets back. Snake?What's your favorite anime?

Snake:It has to be Death Note. All the killing makes me happy!Kira and L are sooo cool!

Darkine:Well,there you have it!Death Note.

Snake:It rocks!

Darkine:Shut up.

Sake:Yes,ma'am.

Darkine:ANYWAAAY...Hey,Pokemon Trainer?What's your name?Red,Gold,or Ruby?

PKMN Trainer:Well,it changes every the one that Nintendo made me base off of is Red. Because,my Pokemon I have are the ones you have in Pokemon Red...yeah.

Darkine:I see... Meta Knight?How are you holding up?

Meta Knight:I...Can't...Feel...My...Everything...

Darkine:I'll take that as an wraps up Vast's dares.I wonder how MetaGiga's doing...

~In Russia~

Me:I'M ON HOT PURSUIT OF CARMEN SANDIEGO!I MIGHT NEED BACK-UP!

Carmen is in a helicopter of her own. She's dressed in her signature red outfit. She waves to me and her helicopter flies out of sight.

Me:I was...So close. She appears she's going to China!After her!

Me and my pilot fly to the direction of where Carmen flew of to.

~In the Studio~

Darkine:Well,she might come sometime in the chapter. If not, after the chapter. If not after...Who knows?Next set! From Mr. Crossover!

-------------------

Sonic. I dare you to stand on a teleportation pad that teleport you to the

center of the SUN.

Snake. I dare you to make kirby c4 then make it ecplode.

Samus. I dare you to kill a metroid. With your bare hands.

And now time to send someonesle to silent hill. I dare Ganondorf to go their

-------------------

Darkine:Good thing we have a teleportation system in the Studio!All I have to do is set it's location to the center of the Sun.*Presses some buttons.*

Sonic:I-I'm scared...

Darkine:Good.

She pushes Sonic onto the Transporter,but suddenly...Her foot was on it to,so they both went.

Darkine and Sonic:EEEEEEAAAA-*Transported to the center of the Sun.*

~In the center of the Sun~

Darkine and Sonic:-AAAAaaah..?

Everything is lush and beautiful. New tree species are everywhere.

Alien-like butterflies fly everywhere while they hear birds chirp.

Sonic:Have we teleported to Heaven?

Darkine:No...I sent the transportation directly to the center of the Sun,so that must mean...The Sun's center is full of life?

Sonic:Well,it beats being tortured.

Darkine:Yep.

~In the Studio~

Snake:Who's going to be the host NOW?!

Toon Link :I'm her 2nd favorite. Meta Knight is too busy doing the Carameldansen.I'll be the host for now.*Looks at next dare.*Snake?Kirby?

Kirby:Poyo?

Snake:Yeah?

Toon Link:I'm not sure what this says,but I think Kirby has to eat a C4 and explode.

Snake:Yay!

Snake shoves a C4 in transforms into Bomb Kirby,but another is shoved in his mouth and makes it explode inside of him,but when Kirby explodes,bombs are shot everywhere.

Toon Link:GAAH!Okay,where's that dome-thing!

The dome comes in front of him and opens for him to go in. He sees Meta Knight still dancing. He grabs him and runs into the dome just in time.

Meta Knight:You...You saved me!

Toon Link:Um...I'm supposed to save Zelda but if I didn't save you,then MetaGiga would throw a fit.

Meta Knight:I see.

Toon Link:*Looks at dare.*I'm gonna like this!Ganon?

Ganondorf:What?

Toon Link pushes him out a window and Ganondorf falls painfully in Silent Hill.

When Ganondorf hits the ground,Toon Link laughs like a madman.

~In Silent Hill~

Ganondorf:**** you,Toon Link...Luckily I still have that grenade launcher I stole from Snake...

Suddenly,a whole ton of figures surround Ganondorf,chanting 'You...Will...Die...You...Will...Die...'.Ganondorf aims and fires a ton of grenades;blowing up all of the figures. Soon,the figures are all gone,but...More figures start to eat him. Ganondorf tries to fire,but he ran out of grenades. He dies within seconds...

~In the Studio~

Toon Link:Well,that was for the next dare...Aw man!I forgot about her!

Toon Link rushes to the closet and quickly opens finds them doing something totally gross,so he censors it with a black box.

Samus:Thank you so much!*Hugs Toon Link.*

*Flash!*

Toon Link: ...What was that?

In a corner,Olimar is seen holding a appears he took it right as Samus hugged Toon gets scared and runs off before they both could say anything.

Samus: ... What do I have to do?

Toon Link:Kill a metroid with your bare hands.

Samus: ...What?

Toon Link:You heard me,toots.

Samus:Why you...

Toon Link:Can't hurt the host~.

Samus was about to strangle Toon Link when suddenly,a huge metroid comes bursting out the wall. All Smashers run in terror while others are doing the Carameldansen.

Metroid:WHERE'S SAMUS?!

Toon Link:Right here.*Points to Samus.*

Samus:Oh ****.

The metroid tackles Samus and starts to cling to her starts to suck out her life and within seconds,Samus is lying dead on the floor.

Toon Link: The next set from mariolinkdkfox.

-------------------

Alrighty it's dare time.

Marth: Although you lost to me. You are a strong opponent. I respect you and I

have given you $10,0,0. Do whatever you want with it.

Dedede: I have heard that you yourself can cut people with your hammer. Is

that even possible?

Lucario: I'm in a good mood today so you are spared...for now.

Mr. Game & Watch: So that's why you only beep, now it all makes sense.

Samus: You are now only able to use your power suit for 3 chapters. However

you will be able to remove your helmet.

Snake: Make the C-4 explode now if it hasn't already.

Giga: To tell you the truth, some of the dares I posted are from a youtube

video series, guess the name of the series correctly in 1 try and I shall

destroy your least favorite smasher.

That's all I can think of for now. Bye.

-------------------

Toon Link:The last dare reminds me. What's taking MetaGiga so long?

~In Paris~

I am seen locking a cage that has Carmen Sandieo in it.

Me:Perfect for another co-host!

Carmen:How did you catch me anyway?

Me:Easy.I saw the future and I knew you would go to Paris,so I got there before you did.

Carmen:Just let me go.

Me:No,I have to get to my 're gonna be a 2nd co-host!

Carmen:NOOOOOOOO!!!!

I fly off to the Studio at light-speed.

~In the Studio~

Me:Hey,everybody!I brought a new co-host!

Toon Link: ...You brought Carmen Sandiego to be the other co-host?

Me: Yep. By the way,where's Darkine?

Toon Link:The center of the Sun.

Me:I'll get her later. Let us continue the dares!*Looks at dares.*Marth?

Marth:Yes?

Me:There's a check for 10,00,00 dollars in here. It's for you.

Marth:Why thank you,mariolinkdkfox.*Goes off to donate half to the homeless.*

Me:Well,that's nice. Now for the next dare,DeDeDe?

DeDeDe:Yeah?

Me:Is it true you can cut people with you're hammer?

DeDeDe:Why,yes it is!But,I must keep it a secret or they'll get me again.

Me: ...OOOOKAAAAAY...Can you demonstrate?

DeDeDe:Certainly!*Cuts G&W.*

G&W:(BEEP BEEP BEEEEP BEEP BEP BEEEEEEEEP).

Me:Wow...Well,that proves it.

Lucario:*Sigh...*The aura has given me hope...

Me:Aura never gives mercy, Lucario. He'll torture you next chapter.

Lucario:Dang it.

Me:Well, to tell you the truth,we bleep him every time he says something. That's that 's why you hear beeps every time he talks.

G&W:(BLEEP BEEEEEEP BLEP BLEP BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP)

Me:Oh shut up about that!

G&W:(BLEEP BEEP BEEEEEEP BLEEEP BEEP BLLLEEEEEEEPPP)

Me:YOU WOULDN'T DARE!

G&W:(BLEEEEEEEEEEP BEEEP BEP BLEP BLEP BEEP)

Me:C'MERE YOU PILE OF ****!!!*Chases & Watch.*

Benny Hill music plays as MetaGiga chases around rooms that just a couple hours pass,MetaGiga falls through the ceiling beating up Game & Watch.

Me:Well,I'm satisfied...Well Samus,you get your power suit,but the helmet goes.

Samus:Alright.*Puts on suit but the helmet.*

Carmen:Can I go now?

Me:NO!

Snake:At least I can see your pretty face. :3

Samus:Get away from me,perv.

Me:Speaking of which, has the C4 exploded?

Snake:No.A grenade fell out my belt,so it made him wanna blow him up again?

Me:YOU READ MY MIND!

~In the Restroom~

Yoshi:Gah,it's hard to do this, Yoshi! Whenever nature's callin',eggs pop out,Yoshi!Bah,I need that plunger again,Yoshi...I feel weird,Yoshi.

~In the Studio~

A loud boom shakes the Studio. Everyone looks up from what they were doing towards the restroom. Everyone is in awe.

Kirby:Looks like someone made a biiiiiiiig stinky,poyo!

Me:Well,I suggest no one goes into that restroom until we clean it properly.

Toon Link:Agreed.

Me:Haaaaaaay...Where's Darkine? I need her to be my slave.

Toon Link:Well,she and Sonic transported to the center of the Sun due to a dare. Sonic was supposed to do the Center of the Sun, but Darkine messed up,and she was sent there also.

Me:Ah,I see.I'll get her. Toon Link,you're in charge until I get back,kay?*Warps to the center of the Sun.*

~In the Sun's Center~

Darkine:This is the life,isn't it?

Sonic:Yep...

Darkine:We could start a decent family...Get married...Have kids...Live our lives how we want it...

MetaGiga appears as soon as she said that. She looks like she's about to have a pleasure to break Darkine's little fantasy.

Me:And before that,you'll come back with me,and give up that dream.

Darkine:Crap.

Sonic:We didn't expect you to be back so soon!You were supposed to be too sloOow!

Me:Stop whining and come with me.*Warps Sonic and Darkine outta there.*

~In the Studio~

MetaGiga warps in the Studio. Darkine looks like she's going to die. Sonic tries to run away,but MetaGiga grabs him before he can.

Me:Now everyone's back~.

Everyone: ...yaaay...

Me:*Looks at dare.*Well,I don't know many series,but I'm going to say Brawlgasm. It's my second favorite.

Darkine:Are you suuuure?

Me:Positive.

Darkine: ...Well alright then.

Me:Well,that basically wraps up all his ! darers!This one's from RaNdOm CaT927!

-------------------

HI METAGIGA!

Ok, Lucario is mah favorite. so I shall be Nice.:3 You sir, shall have many

chocolate. BUT, you have to kill snake. (HES MEANIE!)

Dare: Peach, you have to slap Zelda. Then see what happens.

Truth: Darkine, Are you REALLY old? (yes)

I want to see all this *before I leave, I hug Lucario*

( I appear as a white cat like person with purple hair and I am waering Jeans

and a Dark purple shirt)My eyes are silver.

Thanks!

-------------------

Me:Well,okay then!*Summons the anywhere door and RaNdOm CaT appears.*

Random:HI METAGIGA,Nya~!

Me:Aww...Cute kitteh person. :3

Random:Do you like mah looks?

Me:AWESOMENESS!

Random:So,where's Lucario?

Me:Right there!*Points to Lucario.*

Random:Lucario~!You can have chocolate!

Lucario:I love that!

Random:But,you're going to have to kill Snake. He's a meanie!

Lucario:I agree fully.

A Smash Ball appears over them. Lucario breaks it and Studio goes dark. MetaGiga, Random, co-hosts, and the Smashers step back. MetaGiga ,Random,co-hosts,and all the Smashers but Lucario and Snake go to a different room. Both are left there.

Lucario:Watch the power!*Leaps into the air.*

Snake:Oh ****.

Lucario:UUUUURRRRRUUUUUUUUUUUUGH!!!*Fires an aura lazar onto Snake.*

Snake flies through the ceiling and makes the Team Rocket twinkle in the sky. Lucario gracefully comes down soon to be awarded with chocolate.

Random:You deserve it!

Lucario:Thank you for your kindness.

Random:No problem! :3

Me:Well that was fun to watch. Peach,slap Zelda.

Peach:Why?

Me:'Cause you have to!Wanna end up like Samus?

Peach:Eep!*Slaps Zelda.*

Zelda:WHY YOU!*Hits her with her light arrow.*

Peach:EEEEEEAAAAAAAH!*Team Rocket twinkle.*

Me:I just love it when she flies through the sky...

Random:It looks cool!

Me:Isn't there something you want to ask Darkine?

Random:Darkine,are you old?

Darkine:NO!

Me:It says in the Review sheet that you are.

Darkine:Wait,WHAT?!*Re-Reads it.*

-------------------

HI METAGIGA!

Ok, Lucario is mah favorite. so I shall be Nice.:3 You sir, shall have many

chocolate. BUT, you have to kill snake. (HES MEANIE!)

Dare: Peach, you have to slap Zelda. Then see what happens.

Truth: Darkine, Are you REALLY old? (yes)

I want to see all this *before I leave, I hug Lucario*

( I appear as a white cat like person with purple hair and I am waering Jeans

and a Dark purple shirt)My eyes are silver.

Thanks!

-------------------

Darkine: ...YOU HAVE NO PROFF!

Random:I WILL COME BACK WITH PROFF!Well,if I can...It's in the script,okay?

Me:Uuuh...*Erases the viewer's memory of a script.*

Random:Well,looks like I must go...*Hugs Lucario tightly.*

Me:Aww...*Hugs Toon Link and Meta Knight,who's still dancing.*

Random opens the anywhere door and leaves. The door shuts behind her and somehow magically goes into MetaGiga's pocket.

Me:We're nearing the end,it appears.

-------------------

nice story, umm, I'm not to good at thinking up this kind of stuff. here it

goes:

truth: ganondorf: why were you so slow in brawl? you were the slowest

character.

bowser: what's it like when you turn into giga bowser?

mr. game and watch: in brawl, how do you keep pulling stuff out of nowhere in

brawls?

dares: crazy hand: drink as much caffine as you can, and try to stay calm for

the rest of the chapter.

ganondorf: get into a race with sonic. loser is thrown into a pit of lava.

that's all i've got for now.

-------------------

Me:These are pretty good. Goanondorf, why are you the slowest?

Ganondorf:I'm wearing this armor!

Lie Detector:BZZZZRT!LIE LIE LIE!

Ganondorf: ...Okay,so I have a few things on me.*Shows a ton of stolen ruppes.*

Me:Well,that explains it. Bowser,how does it feel to be Giga Bowser?

Bowser:Well,I feel like I'm Godzilla.

Me: ... You have to PROVE it. :3

Bowser:Fine...*Breaks Smash Ball.*

Carmen:I get the feeling the we should be scared...

Me:We should.

Bowser starts to grow bigger and room expands 'cause the constructers were magical. Soon,Bowser is fully Giga Bowser.

Giga Bowser: !!!!!!!

Me:Toon Link,Meta Knight and I will be in a safe room,alright everybody?

Everybody:NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Toon Link:Thanks, MetaGiga!

Meta Knight:Yes,thank you!*Dancing.*

Me:No problem!*Goes into a room with the 2.*

Giga Bowser roars and grabs Darkine and Carmen is struggling to be let free while Carmen is calling her family,letting them know she's going to die a very painful death.

Giga Bowser: !!!!!!!*Bites their heads off.*

~One BloodBath Later!~

Toon Link: ...Is it safe?

Me:I think so...*Opens door to find a ton of Smashers and co-hosts dead on the floor.*

Toon Link:Can I see?

Me:No,you're too young to see this.

Toon Link:But-

Me:NO!I'll clean this up.

~One Clean Later!~

Me:Alright...I'm gonna have to revive everyone.*Revives.*

Darkine:Ugh...My head hurts...

Me:Deal with it. Game and Watch,where do you pull out all that stuff?

G&W:I have a ****ing awesome black hole that can pull out ****ing cool ****!I can beat the **** outta people with all this ****!What the **** do I say to them?TAKE YOUR ****ING DUMB *** AWAY FROM ME YOU ****ING DUMB *****!!!

Me: ... back to beeping YOU.

G&W:(BEEP BLEEP BEEP BEEEEEEEEP BLLLLEEEEEEEEPPP!!!BEEP BEEP BEEP!)

Me: Next!Crazy~.

Crazy:YES?!YES?!WHAT IS IT?!I'M CRRRRAAAAAAAAAZZZZZY!!!

Me:This'll be interesting.*Gives him every energy drink and caffine-filled drink in the world.*CHUG!CHUG!CHUG!CHUG!CHUG!

Crazy:*Chugs it all down.*

Me:You have to stay calm though!

Crazy: ...BEEP!

Me: ...OKAAAAAY.

Crazy:BEEP BEEP!I'M MR. GAME AND WATCH!!!

Me:Do you define that as:Crazy,Darkine?

Darkine:More like imitating the foul mouth of the Smashers.

G&W:(BEEEEP BLLLLEEEEEPPP BEEEEEP BEP BEP BLEP BLEEEEEEP)

Me: ...I think it's impossible.

Crazy:I THINK IT'S IMPOSSIBLE!

Me:Stop that!

Crazy:STOP THAT!

Me:*Ignores.*Last dare of the day. Ganondorf,race Sonic.

Sonic:You're WAAAAAY too slow!

Ganondorf: Loophole time~!*Gets Smash Ball power.*

Me:Good loophole. On your marks...Get set... GO!!!

Ganondorf turns into a beast tries to run,but is pounded to the ground by Beast Ganon crosses the finish line!The winner is Ganondorf!

Ganondorf:I've proved you WRONG!

Me:*Throws Sonic into a pit of lava.*Looks like that's it for today.

Carmen:So what you've told me is that I'm going to be tortured by random authors?

Me:Correct!

Carmen:This is going to be a looooong torture...

* * *

**Well,this is going great!**

**The more dares I get,the more fun it will get!**

**Make sure to send in those dares~!**


	5. A LOTTA DAREZ & B Day

( I deleted the chapter on accident. Mah b day is 4/27.)

Me:Sorry for the slow update everyone!I've had some trouble thinking of funny stuff,BUUUUUT.

Darkine:It looks like we have more dares.

Me:*Gaspz*You're right!Yaaaaay!

Everyone: ...yaaay...

Me:This one's from Mr Crossover!

Ok. Samus. Snake. Since you both killed got killed by my dares (Samus i was

hoping that you would be kickbutt enough to kill a metroid bare, But alas.

Metroid means Ultimate warroir. ) So am going to give you guys a break. I dare

you two too be teleported to the center of the sun(paradise) for two chapters

and are excluded from all other dares until then.

And I have decided that sending some poor sap of a smasher to silent hill is

going to be my singnutre dare. So this time around. I dare Wario to go to

silent hill

Me:This'll be fun! Samus~Snake~!

Samus:What?

Snake:Yeees???

Me:You two get to go to the center of the sun!

Samus:It would be better if I just went...

Snake:Were goin' on our early honeymoon,babe!

Samus:NOOOOOOOOO-*Transported.*

Snake:I can't wai-*Transported.*

Me:Ah...Love's in the air...

Wario:You're talkin' about you and me,baby.

Me:GAAAAAH!

Wario:Gimme some love~.

Me:GET AWAY FROM ME!!!*Pushes out window.*

Wario:WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaa.....

~In Silent Hill~

Wario: .....aaaaaaaaAAAAAAAA!

Wario lands face-flat on the ground of Silent Hill. He gets up and looks around. He's on guard right now,but he's just on warning of the figures he's heard about.

Suddenly,he hears growling...

Wario:H-Hello?

???:Grrrrr.....

Wario:HEY!IT'S...IT'S...FERAL!!!

Feral:GROWRGH!!!*Pounces on Wario.*

Wario:WWWAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!

Wario dies a slow and painful death by the monster:Feral.

~Up In the Studio~

Me:Pain...Oh the pain is wonderful... That wraps up those from...YESH!IT'S Miss Terry 3!!!

Awesome!

I liked Hilia, so I want her as a co-host!

Darez!

KD3: Kirby gets to annoy you all day, and you do not hurt him, or... CLOSET OF

DOM! *DUN DUN DUN*

Snake: Exchange places with Mety. Your turn for Caramelldansen. :3

Olimar: Let's see you brawl a mean ol' Wario... WITHOUT the help of your

abused Pikmin.

MetaGiga: (sawy giga :3 ) Meta Knight and Toon Link must die for this

chapter! No fav characters for you!

Peach: Bowser gets to kidnap you for two chapters, and he can do whatever he

wants to you.

Mario: You cannot save Peach, or hurt Bowser for doing this, OR say mammamia.

Love this story!

Darkine: ...Who?

Me:I know her in real life.*Shudders.*Real life...It buuuurnz!!!

Darkine:OOOH-KAAAAAY.

Me:Anyway...DeDeDe~!

DeDeDe:What?

Kirby:POYO~!

DeDeDe:GET AWAY FROM MEH!

Me:He'll be your companion for the day!You can't kill or hurt him...

DeDeDe:LOOP HOLE TIME!!!Kirby!A lollipop!

Kirby:Poyo poyo!

DeDeDe:*Drops a lollipop into the raptor pit.*Oops!

Kirby:MAH LOLLIPOP!POOOOOYYYYOOOOO!!!*Leaps in the pit.*

Soon,raptors start to eat Kirby.

Me:YOU JUST KILLED HIM!

DeDeDe:It didn't say anything about raptors killing him on 'accident'...

Me: ....Ooh...Snake's in the middle of the Sun making love with Samus,so that's out...Olimar!

Olimar:Yes?

Me:*Revives Wario.*FIGHT TO DA DEEEAAAAAAATTTHHHHH!!!

Wario:You're goin' down,astronaut!

Olimar:Oh really..?*Pulls out a bazooka.*

Me:Wait,isn't that Pikana's???

Olimar:No.I found it while exploring the distant planet in search of treasure to sell to get my company out of debt. Somehow,this shrunk to my size.

Me:I see...Well,TIME FOR THE BATTLE TO BEGIIIN!!!

Wario:I just wet mah pants!

Me: ...Olimar,get rid of him NOW!

Olimar unleashes a huge blast at Wario,who's pathetically runs in circles. He gets practically vaporized.

Me:AWESOME,OLIMAR!!!

Olimar:All thanks to my bazooka!

Me: ...I still think that's Pikana's.

Darkine: ...MetaGiga...

Me:What,old lady?

Darkine:You're going to have to see this...

Me:*Looks at dares.*WHY TERRY,WHHHYYYYYYY?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!

Suddenly,Terry comes from above...

Terry:Giga!I've already told you I was sorry!Remember?

~Flashback~

_Me:So, yeah , ToD's coming along great!It's just that I must ask this...WHY DID YOU KILL TOON LINK AND META KNIGHT?!_

_Terry:I'm sorry Giga!I was thinking weirdly then!_

_Me:TT_TT_

_Terry:TT_TT_

~End of Flashback~

Me:Oh yeeeeaaaah...

Toon Link:FRREEEEEEEEDOOOOOM!!!*Commits suicide.*

Meta Knight:YES!!!*Commits suicide too.*

Me:TT_TT*Runs to room.*

Darkine:This'll take her a while to get over.I'll be the host until then. Bowser,you get to kidnap Peach and do whatever you want to her!

Bowser:YES!*Kidnaps Peach.*

Mario:Mammamia!*Get run over my a monster truck driven by Darkine.*

Darkine:You're not allowed to say Mammamia OR rescue her. And MetaGiga never told me how fun this was!*Runs him over again.*Alright...Next set from mariolinkdkfox.

O so close but alas your answer was wrong. Dares:

Lucario: You must be humiliated by anyway Darkine and MetaGiga and all the

other smashers say. That's a total of 2 for the hosts, plus 36 smashers (Ice

Climbers being 2 and Shiek) so 38 different humiliations.

Fox: Even though you are my 2nd favorite smasher I still need to torture you.

I have some photos that the tabloids might want to see. If you do not do

everything I say for the next 3 chapters (and I will pop by now and then) well

use your imagination.

Ike: I have seen footage of your 2 fire emblem games, and I must say that im

impressed. Destroy any smasher you wish while they just stand there and take

it.

Snake and Captain Falcon: You have a choice, destroy all your Samus

collectibles or have your eyes surgically removed by Pikana with a chainsaw.

Oh and the anesthesia is gone.

Meta Giga: You get another chance to answer the question. However if you get

it wrong I shall kidnap Meta Knight and torture him by the worst ways

possible.

Alright I'm gonna leave everything up to you now, see ya.

Lucario:I don't like these...

Darkine:Tough, to be humiliated.I think MetaGiga's supposed to go first.

Me(from other room,crying):You're just a Mewtwo wannabe who replaced a totally awesome character!WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!

Darkine: ... Lucario,you are a *****!I mean,you're a dog already!

Mario:You're a bigger loser then Luigi!

Luigi:Hey!

Peach:The street wouldn't even accept you!

Bowser:I BET YOU CUT YOURSELF WITH THOSE SPIKES!

Luigi:You're even more lame then WEEGEE!!!

Yoshi:You're too easy to beat,Yoshi!

Lucario:N-No I'm n-

Link:A Cucu is more brave.

Zelda:You're a humiliation on your own.*Transforms into Sheik.*

Sheik: Your fighting skills are pathetic.

Ganondorf:How are you smart if you didn't even go to school?

Darkine:You guessed it. Toon Link's dead.

Lucario:Stop it rig-

Kirby:I would NEVER eat something so HIDEOUS!

DeDeDe:A waddle dee is smarter then you'll ever be.

Darkine:Meta Knight's dead,so moving on.

Fox:Shut up about 'Aura' already!

Falco:Get on the ground,stupid mutt.

Wolf:You're too pussy to fight a rabbit.

C.F:You're not good enough for a Falcon Punch.

Pikachu:Pika pika pika pipi pika pikachu!!(I see why you're weak!You eat too much Chocolate!)

PKMN Trainer:Even though I don't have you on the Pokedex ,I'll never catch a wimp like you!

Squirtle:Squirt squirtle squirtle squirt!(And I thought I envied you!)

Ivysaur:Ivy ivysaur saur ivy IVYSAUR!(Pfft,you're such a stupid HIPPY!)

Charizard:GRARGH GRA GRAERG GRAGRARGH!!!!!(YOU NEED YOU GO BACK TO YOUR TIME!)

Jiggly:Jiggly puff puff jiggly PUFF PUFF JIGGLY!!!(I'll never sing for you,YOU ****KING *****!!!)

Marth:You obviously use steroids.

Ike:Do you want me to hold your hand crossing the street?

Darkine:Snake and Samus are gone.

Olimar:A Purple Pikmin is faster then you are.

Wario: ...Bleh,I can't think of anything.

Darkine:Why not?

Wario:Well...*insert exuse*

Darkine: ...I guess we should shorten this into one of MetaGiga's projects:Awesome Dare Chapter.

Fox: ...HOW DID YOU GET THOSE???

Suddenly,mariolinkdkfox warps into the room.

MLDF:Come on, Fox. We must get rid of the rabid monkey aliens in my closet. You'll need this.*Gives a plunger.*

Fox:What?*Teleports to mariolinkdkfox's room with a plunger for a weapon.*

Darkine:Next...Ike,you get to destroy a Smasher due to your awesomeness.

Ike:Really?

Darkine:Yep.

Ike:Very well...*Walks up to Sonic.*WHO'S TOO SLOW NOW?!?!

Sonic:meep.

Ike begins slashing Sonic to bits. Soon,Sonic looks like bite-sized chunks of blue.

Darkine:Hmm...I wonder what happens if you cook him.

Ike:GREAT IDEA.*Puts in a cooking pot and starts stirring.*It will be done soon enough.

Darkine:Okay 's got it good right now,sooo...As MetaGiga would say...HEY CRAPTON!C'MERE!

C.F:Y-Yes?

Darkine:You're the only one to do this since Snake's in the center of the Sun. BURN ALL OF YOUR SAMUS COLLECTABLES!!!

C.F:NEVAAAAARRRR!!!

Darkine:Alright . Would you burn them if you were informed that if you didn't,Pikana will come to give you surgery with a chainsaw?

C.F:Nope!

Darkine:Okay then...*Gets out a cell phone and dials some numbers.*... Is this Pikana?..Yeah,this is MetaGiga's ToD.I'm her co-host... Yeah,mariolinkdkfox said in a Dare,that if Crapton Falcon does not burn his Samus collectables,his eyes must be surgically removed by your chainsaw with no anesthesia...You were informed about it?Great!He said fast can you get here?

Pikana:Now.

Darkine:MetaGiga would be so proud to see you're here if she wasn't mourning the deaths of her two favorites.

Me:WHAAAAT?!PIKANA'S HERE?!*Zooms out of room.*

Pikana: Yep,but I'm only here for the victim to have his eyes chainsawed out.

Me:Go right ahead!

Pikana:Thanks!*Gets out her chainsaw.*DIIIIIIIEEEEEE!!!

C.F:AAAHHHHHH!!!!OH ****!!!!!**** ***** **************************************!!!!!

Pikana slams Caption Falcon to the ground drags him to the surgery room,shuts it,and locks and Darkine look through the windows of the the room's sound proof,they can only see Caption Falcon being chained to a table and looking like he's screaming. That's when Pikana does her magic...

Darkne:WHOA!!!

Me:Oooh,this is awesome!

Darkine:I feel like I'm gonna be sick!*Runs to the bathroom.*

Me:Old lady's such a wimp. THIS IS SOOOOOO AWESOOOMMMEEE!!!!!!GO PIKANA!!!*Red...Stuff covers the windows.*OOOHHH YEEAAAHHH!!!!

Darkine:*Comes out of bathroom.*Ugh...What happened?

Me:See for yourself.

Darkine:*Peers through window.*All I see is-GOOD LORD!!!

~Hours later~

Darkine is asleep,snoring while I'm looking through the glass that Pikana cleaned so I could see.

Pikana:*Walks out.*I'm done.

Me:I respect you. Here's a cookie!*Gives cookie.*

Pikana:YESH!A COOKIE!*Noms.*Well,I gotta ya!

Me:Bye!!!

Pikana teleports away while I wave good bye. Once she's gone,Fox and mariolinkdkfox appear.

MLDF:You have one more chance to answer my ELSE!!!*DUN DUN DUUUUUNNNN!!!*

Me:Uum...The only one I can think of is this:Wolf's Retarded Mission.(It's a title,Terry.)

MLDF:I'll tell you if you're right. Fox killed all the rabid monkey aliens.I'll give him to you for now if he has any dares.*Teleports out.*

Me:Alright set!This is from Neptune's Heart!

Ah, nothing better than a Brawl ToD :D

Dares:

Sonic - Wear Meta Knight's outfit and hope the MK fans won't glomp you to

death.

Meta Knight - Try to catch Sonic and get your outfit back

Other Smashers: As soon as MK gets his outfit back, you have to steal his

mask. First one to do so gets the keys of the Halberd

Can you dare Assist Trophies? Cuz in that case...

Shadow & Waluigi - You get free unlimited Bob-Ombs, guns and the 7 Chaos

Emeralds. Now go and destroy as much as you want. You deserve it!

Truths:

Samus: Have you and Snake done...stuff inside his box? *gets shot for being a

pervert*

Meta Knight: Are you related to Kirby?

Marth: What's with the tiara?

Bowser: Who's the Koopalings' mom?

Me:Well...The good dares are impossible to do now...WAAAAAAHHH!!!WHY,TERRY!?!?!

Darkine:Yes,you can dare Assist Trophies.

Me: ...Oh great...

Darkine:What?

Me:THE STUDIO COULD GET DESTROYED!!!ANYTHING BUT MAH STUDIO!!!

Suddenly,Shadow and Waluigi burst through the wall with an unlimited bunch of Bomb-Ombs,shooting guns for attention,and have been powered up by the chaos emeralds.

Me:MAH WALL!!!

Darkine:Don't you have that bottled Studio shield elixir in your room?

Me:OH YEA!!!THANKS,OLD LADY!!!*Runs to room.*

Shadow:FEEL OUR WRATH!!!*Kills Zelda.*

Waluigi:LUIGI,YOU MUST DIIE!!!*Shoots Luigi.*

They are utterly destroying the whole Studio. Suddenly,Waluigi finds something behind a beaten down cabinet...

Waluigi:Hey,is this...A HUGE SUPPLY OF PIE??!!

Darkine:So THAT'S where she gets all that pie! Now I know 2 things she can't live without...Her favorites and pie. Now I know why she didn't commit suicide too!

Waluigi:What happens if I take all of this and eat it?

Darkine:This story'll cease to exist.

Waluigi:CHOW TIME!!!

For some reason,Crazy Hand is shaking Darkine realizes what's going on...

Darkine:ALL THE SUGAR AND COFFEE FROM LAST CHAPTER'S GONNA MAKE HIM EXPLODE!!!

Me:*Walks into room.*Hey guys,I got the-.

Crazy Hand starts to puff up.I look at him, curiously. He runs into stuff and begins to flash red.

Me:What's his problem?

Darkine:MetaGiga,use the Studio shield elixir NOW!!!

Me: ...IS WALUIGI EATTING ALL MAH PIE?!

Darkine:You can get him later!Crazy's gonna explode!!!

Me:Ugh,why should I?I should be saven' mah pie!!!

Darkine:DUDE,THE PLACE WHERE WE DO DARES IS GONNA EXPLODE AGAIN!!!THAT'S 2 TIMES IN A ROW!!!I DON'T THINK VAST'LL GIVE ANOTHER STUDIO,SO DO IT NOWWW!!!

Me:Noez!I gotta save mah pie!!!*Runs to Waluigi;dropping the elixir.*

Darkine:I guess it's up to me...*Grabs elixir and opens it.*

Darkine pours it on the floor. She suddenly realizes that only my scythe can activate it. She spots me beating the life outta Waluigi(I can break through the supahness of the chaos emeralds due to my little add-on:Orochi's Rage).She runs up to me and grabs my scythe.I start to chase her;screaming the bleeping language. She stabs my scythe on the elixir. Suddenly,the Studio and everyone except Waluigi,Shadow,Crazy,and for some reason,DeDeDe are covered in a veil .

DeDeDe:WHAT?!

Me:You always came in my author's notes, it's about time you get punished.

Crazy Hand explodes in a great amount of fireworks. Candy covers the intact Studio as DeDeDe is frozen in a candy-coated shell. There lied 7 Chaos Emeralds,guns,and unused Bomb-Ombs lying there on the floor.

Darkine:WEELLLL...I just saved everyone!

Everyone:*Cricket chirps.*

Me:I saved the pie!!!

Everyone: YAAAAAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Darkine:What are we going to do with DeDeDe and all this candy?

Me:Beats me. On to the next set!

Darkine:Revive everyone.

Me:FINE!!!*Revives everyone but Sonic.*

Darkine:Snake and Samus are gone right now...RUN SAMUS,RUUUUUUN!!!

Me:Meta Knight's dead..DUDE,ALMOST EVERY DARE THIS GUY PUT UP ARE UNDOABLE.

Marth:What Tiara?*Feels on head to find Tiara.*

Ike:*Snickers.*

Marth:WHY YOU!YOU PUT THIS IN MAH HAIR,DIDN'T YOU?!

Ike:Marth,the day I put that in your hair was years ago on April Fools.

Marth:NO WONDER PEOPLE THING I'M GAY!*Tackles Ike.*

Bowser:The Koopaling's Mom...Is a box turtle.

Me: ...What?

Bowser:I'm speaking the truth.A box turtle that fell in love with a Yoshi.

Me:Creepy.

Darkine:Too creepy.

Me:Why a box turtle?

Bowser:IT WAS DESTINY FOR A BOX TURTLE TO BE MY MOMMY!!!

Me:*Presses button on cell phone.*Saved as ring tone~!

Bowser: ...WHAT?!

_#IT WAS DESTINY FOR A BOX TURTLE TO BE MY MOMMY!!!IT WAS DESTINY FOR A BOX TURTLE TO BE MY MOMMY!!!IT WAS DESTINY FOR A BOX TURTLE TO BE MY MOMMY!!!#_

Me:Looks like I got a call!*Answers.*

Darkine: ...Next...From Foxpilot.

Oh...It's fun time!

Behold my tradition! When I first review a Smash Bros. ToD, I do the

following to a random character:

Dedede: You get to fly through Area 6 from Star Fox 64. They won't let you

through. Have fun. Oh, and the cockpit (I know you want to laugh, go ahead)

will not expand to fit you.

Tradition over. Next:

Bowser: Do the Mario!

Carmen: hm...new to this, are you? Let's see how you like it IN SPACE! No

oxygen, but no head-exploding either.

Darkine: I don't know how I feel about you. Torture Olimar so I can decide if

I like you as a character or not.

Diddy: How does it feel to play second-banana to a big ape?

Ganon: You get the WTF Bomb! Use bombs wisely...or insanely.

MetaGiga: can i come and watch my dares being done? My description is on my

profile.

Whether I'm there or not...Let it...Begin!

*Suddenly,a teen with 3 fox tails,4 fox ears and a fox muzzle teleports in.*

F-p:Yo.

Me:Hai!

Darkine:Hello.

Me:START DA DAREZ! Ah, my tradition is to include Heart-Swap in at least one of my dares when I submit(if it hasn't happened yet).If I don't,then I have terrible luck in the ToD;trying to think of stuff...AAANNNYYYWWWAAAYYY DeDeDe,fly through Area 6 from Starfox!Only one problem...They wont let you through!*Reads the rest.*

Darkine:What else?

F-p:Go on.I know you want to laugh.

Me: ...BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!

Darkine:*Grabs review from my hands and reads.* ...AHAHAHAHAHA!

DeDeDe:You guys are mean!*Didn't see review.*What are you laughing at anyway?

F-p:Just get in the cockpit.*Snaps fingers and a Starfox plane appears.*

DeDeDe:*Tries to get in.*I CAN'T FIT!!!

Darkine and I start laughing harder,but Darkine stops laughing and walks up to him while I'm rolling on the floor. She begins violently pushing on DeDeDe to see if she can squeeze him in. After many attempts,she finally seems to jam him in the airwing.

F-p:LETTER RIP!!!

~Inside the Airwing~

DeDeDe:Ugh,too cramped!How do I even fly this thing???

DeDeDe sees Foxpilot pressing some buttons on the he presses a red button,the airwing flies off into space at light-speed.

DeDeDe: GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!

~Inside the Studio~

Darkine:When do you think he'll get back?

F-p:Beats me. Maybe when he thinks up the idea of flying back home?

Me:No,he's too stupid.I'm pretty sure he'll be dead when he thinks of THAT idea.

F-p:Yep.

Darkine:Uh-huh.

F-p: ...BOWSER,DO DA MARIO!!!

Bowser:What the **** is that?

F-p:Think MARIO!!!

Bowser:Uuh...Mammamia!*Puts on a red plumber suit and totally fake facial hair.*

F-p:Try again...

Bowser:Mammamia!Mah pasta's burnt!Mammamia Mammamia!*Gets run over by a monster truck.*

Me:Take THAT!!!

F-p:By the way,where's Carmen?

Me:O MAH GAWSH!I TOTALLY FORGOT ABOUT HER!

I use my magic powers to summon Carmen Sandiego,who was mysteriously trying to escape.

Me:Wow,Carmen.I'm impressed you made it to the 8th floor going down.

Carmen:YOU SERIOUSLY HAVE BONGO BONGO FROM ZELDA,OOT IN HERE?!?!?!?!

Me: Yep. It looks like you got ***** slapped a lot.

Carmen:I'm lucky I made it through...Barney's land...*Shudder.*

Me:I have your worst nightmares down there...*Lightning flashes and screams are heard out the window.*

Darkine:Ugh,Silent Hill and it's newest victims...*Closes window.*

F-p:Enough . Let's get you in space!But,no head-exploding though!

Foxpilot grabs Carmen Sandiego and opens a puts himself in a football-throwing stance. He shoots Carmen to space while Carmen is screaming curses.

~In Space~

Carmen tries to scream,but she can't due to no air. Because it's so cold there, Carmen is incased in oce. She floats away out of the solar system.

~In the Studio~

Me:She's...Gone from our Torture Dog-Collar radar!

Darkine:Ah,that co-host lasted such a short time...

Me:No kidding. She sucked.

F-p: Yea. Hey, Darkine?

Darkine:Yeah?

F-p:I'm not sure what I think of you for a character yet,so you can torture Olimar so I can see if I like you for a character.

Darkine:Okay!

Olimar:I-I still have my bazooka!

Me:*Takes bazooka.*No is the old-lady's time to shine.

Darkine:Now...*Uses shadows to tie him up.*DIE!!!

Darkine summons her pikmin tries to save Olimar,but Darkine slashes them. Soon ,pikmin ghosts of many colors fly through the air. Darkine slashes at Olimar a few times but after that,Olimar kicks her in the face. She's stunned for a little. She's pretty mad knowing someone like Olimar was able to kick her. She uses the shadows holding Olimar to crush him. As the shadows are crushing Olimar,Darkine unleashes a ton of fast,ninja-like- combos onto him. As her finishing blow,she mutters,"Night Assault!".She circles Olimar . Soon ,she's just a blur of grey. Out of the blur,a figure darts out and strikes. And another and another. Suddenly,50 figures are striking him. For the final blow,she bolts up to Olimar and stabs him in the chest. The shadows let go of him and he slumps to the ground.

Me: You destroyed him!

Darkine: What do you think of me,Foxpilot?

F-p:Not sure.I'll review to tell.

Me: What do you have to say to Diddy?

F-p:How does it feel to play second-banana to a big ape?

Diddy:Uki uki!Eee eee eeeAAA e e ee eee!(Translation:HELLO?!I'M A ****ING MONKEY!I NEED MAH BANANAZ!!!)

Me:Good thing we have a translator.

F-p:Yeah.I don't feel like transforming into a fox right now...

Diddy:EEE-AAAAAAAAAAH!EE EE EEEEEEEEEEE!*Mauls Donkey Kong.*(Translation:DIE,DAD!I WANNNA BANANAZ!!!!!!!!!*Mauls Donkey Kong.*)

Me:That monkey couldn't take it any longer...

~Somewhere in Area 6~

DeDeDe:YES!I'VE LEARNED HOW TO SHOOT THINGS!*Shoots an airwing.*

Airwing Pilot 1:Hey!There he is!We must not let him advance!

Airwing Pilot 2: Let's shoot him down!

DeDeDe:meep.* His Airwing explodes.*

~Back in the Studio~

F-p:Ah, Ganon?You get the Wtf Bomb!

Ganon:Really?

F-p:YEAH!But use it wisely...Or insanely!!!

Ganon:Oh,I WILL use it wisely on Giga!

Me:Wait...YOU JUST CALLED ME GIGA!!!THAT'S METAGIGA TO YOU!GOT IT MEMORIZED?!( lol. anyone knows who said that in one of my favorite games,then you get a cookie!)

Ganon hands me a present. My mood suddenly changes to a very happy mood.

Me:Aww,thanks,Ganondawrf!

Ganon:No problem!

I open the present to find...

*BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP*

Me:WHAT THE F- * BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!!!!!!*

I zoom through the ceiling and vanish with a Team Rocket twinkle star.

Darkine: ...She'll be back. Hey Ganon,that was a bad idea.

Ganon:What do ya mean?

Darkine:What I mean is-

*BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP*

Darkine:WHAT THE F-*KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!!!!!!*

Darkine also flies through the ceiling and vanishes with a Team Rocket twinkle star.

Ganon:I hate her so much. Anyone else?!

Everyone:*Shakes their head.*

Ganon:Good,cuz-

I crash through the ceiling looking very very angry.I have black flames around me while my eyes are full of fire.I unleash my scythe and point it at Ganon.

Ganon:I still have mah bomb!

Me:_ Who cares?  
_

My voice has changed a high-pitched voice to a very low-evil voice.

Ganon:What are you,possessed or something?

I don't respond. I quickly slash Ganon. He flies through the air and,you guessed it,crash through the ceiling and vanish in a Team Rocket twinkle star.

F-p:Dude!Get a grip!

Me:Huh?*Back to normal.*I'm okay!Where's Darkine?

F-p: She'll come back. This is when I say bye,Giga!

Me:See ya!

Foxpilot teleports out. Then,mariolinkdkfox teleports back in.

MLDF:Fox,I need you to rub my back. It's been killing me all day.

Fox:*Sigh.*Fine...I hate you and your blackmail...*Teleports out with mariolinkdkfox.*

Me: ...Okay froooom...Vast!

hmm...well some are confusing but hey...try to make it better okay

Dare time:

Snake: Get into Metal Gear REX & have your payback to everyone you hurt/kill

ya this past few chapter

Darkine: since MetaGiga gave you a hard time, I Dare you to do anything to

MetaGiga...she can resist

Toon Link: i borrowed Linkara's Magic Gun & i need a life target to try it on

Truth:

Everyone: who want's to kill MetaGiga?

the 3 ignored OC: How's it feel to be ignored

Sonic: what do you think of your Voice Actor (Jason Griffith)?

Snake: What do you think of your Voice Actor (David Hayter)?

Me:I'll try my hardest,but not too hard. Or else it'll not make sense.

Darkine crashes through the ceiling and lands on top of me.

Darkine:Ow...At first,I could really believe I could fly away...

Me:Yeah,you flew right into me. GET OFF!

Darkine*Gets off.*Is this Vast's set of dares?

Me: gets to kill everyone he wants!*Dives into my room for cover.*

Darkine:Wait,MetaGiga!Snake's not here!

Me:Oh,right.*Walks out of room.*

Darkine: ...Says here I can torture you,MetaGiga.

Me:Oh ****.

Darkine dashes up to me to knife me.I quickly guard with my scythe and hit her critically,but she still stands. She starts to gain speed and hit me faster and faster.I have a hard time keeping up. After a few blows,my scythe is knocked from my hands. Right when she's about to finish me...

SLAP!

Darkine:Did...DID YOU JUST SLAP ME?!

SLAP!

Darkine:STOP IT!

SLAP!SLAP!SLAPPIDY SLAP!SLAP!SLAP!

With so much slapping,Darkine is stunned.I grab her weapon away and aim it towards her neck.

Me:I win!

Darkine:Yeah yeah yeah...Man,you hurt when you slap.

Me:I took classes.*Gives her dagger back and picks up scythe.*

Darkine:On...Slapping?

Me:Yep!

Darkine: ...

Me:Toon Link's...Dead...*Tears up.*

Darkine:Come on Chapter's almost done. They can be revived afterwards.

Ike:The snacks are done~~~!*Shows a plate of hedgehog bite-sized pieces.*

Me:Yummy!*Takes a bite.*I never thought these would be good!

Darkine:*Also takes bite.* Huh. Not bad. MetaGiga?

Me:Yeah?

Darkine:Revive him.

Me:WHHYYYY?!?!Old lady,these are good.

Darkine:REVIVE HIM!*Creepy music.*IN FACT,REVIVE ANYONE WHO'S DEAD BUT TOON LINK AND META KNIGHT!

Me:Fine...*Does so.*

Sonic:I'M ALIVE!

Suddenly,Vast teleports into the studio.

Vast:Hello,Giga.

Me:Hi.

Darkine:Yo.

Vast:Where's the ignored OCs?

Me:In the closet of doom/suffering.

Vast: Let them out.

Me:*Lets out the OCs.*Kay.

Vast:So,how does it feel to be ignored?

Reto:Look,I don't really care.

Hilia:It's no fun!!!

Cyris:I WANNA BEAT UP JIGGLYPUFF!

Vast:Too bad.

Me:*Pushes the OCs in the closet.*Next?

Vast:Who wants to kill MetaGiga?!

Everyone:MEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Me:Well,that's mean!TT_TT

Vast: That's all I had to ask of everyone.

Everyone:WE DON'T GET TO KILL HER?!****!!!!!

Vast: Hey,Sonic?

Sonic:Yeah?

Vast:What do you think of your Voice Actor,Jason Griffith?

Sonic:He's not bad. But he DID make me sound annoying. Maybe that's why I'm a low tier...

Vast:I see...And Snake-

Me:He's in the center of the Sun with Samus;having the time of his life.

Vast:Ah,I see.

Me:Would you like to stay and see other dares?

Vast:No thanks.I have some work to do.

Me:Ah,alright.

Vast:See ya.

Me:Bye.

Darkine:Til next time.

Vast warps out of the Studio as I set up the next set from gamer4.

all right, here we go:

truth: bowser: i've noticed that you've died many, many times, but you're

still here. how do you survive all that stuff?

dares: remember my dare to crazy hand from the last chapter? well, do that

again, and this time, lock sonic up with him and see what happens.

that's about it for now.

Me:Not bad. Bowser,how do you survive all that dying?I mean,people around the world might be playing Mario Bros. right now killing you.

Bowser:That's right!*Dies.*

Me: ...

Darkine: .......

Me: .............Well that was unexpected.*Revives.*

Bowser: Thanks. You see,I get Bowser Jr. to revive me behind the sets.I'm shocked people haven't figured out. What a buncha idiots.

Me:You DO know people are reading this.

Bowser:Crap.

Darkine:Next.

Me:Oh no not now! Crazy,go in the highly protected room over there with Sonic. In there, is the amount of sugar that made you explode.

Crazy Hand:OH YEAH BAYBEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!*Dashes in.*

Me:*Quickly shuts and locks door.*Whew...

~In the Room~

Crazy Hand:HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!HAH!!!...HAHAHAHA!!!

Sonic:Lay off man...And let ME have some!*Eats some chocolate.*

Crazy Hand:AHAHAHAHAAHAAHAHAAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!!HAHAHA!!!!!!

Sonic:!!!!!WAHA!!!HAH!!!

~In the Studio~

Me:I'm pretty sure Crazy'll explode in the next chapter.

Darkine:Next set.

Me:From...the1undzeonli1!

yay, truth or dare

Bowser: everytime u get angry some one will say "back to hooked on phonics".

if they do it 10 times then you will be raped by every gay fanboy in the

world

mario: no spaghetti for a year

peach: is it true that you pull toads out of your **

luigi: you're awesome, for that you get to decide how to kill 5 smashers of

the authors choosinng

wario: i hate your guts, you must live in rapture for 3 yrs

Me: ...Muahaha...I like these.

Darkine:Of course ya do.

Bowser: ...OH COME ON!THIS HAS TO BE THE WORST DARE YET!I HATE YOU ALL!!!*Breathes fire.*

Some guy:Back to hooked on phonics.

Me:OOooh,strike one.

Bowser:Oh crap.*Shuts up.*

Me:That's better. Hey,Mario.

Mario:Yes-a?

Me:No spaghetti for a whole year.

Mario:WHAT?!OH-A-NO!WHY SO MUCH HATE ON DA MALLEO?!

Me:Don't know,but what's the longest time you've been without spaghetti?

Mario:AN HOUR!

Me:You're dead.

Darkine:Agreed.

Me:Hey,Peach?Is it true you pull toads out of that...You know.

Peach:Yes...Dr. Mario was helping me with the unfortunate case until he vanished from the roster.

Darkine: That's just plain wrong!

Me: ...Next . Wario !

Wario:Waa?

Me:We all hate your guts.

Wario:So?

Darkine:You're gonna live in rupture for 3 years.

Wario:NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!*Explodes.*

Me: ...OH-KAAAAAAAAY

Darkine:Next one?

Me:No,I'll save that one for next.

Darkine:Then I guess this wraps up the Chapter.

Me:Yep!See ya!Bye!*Runs out.*

Darkine: ..?

~In a Party Room~

I run in.

Me:Sorry I'm late!

Arina45:It's okay!

Miss Terry 3:You're actually right on time.

mariko chan ne:Happy Birthday!

A girl with long,black hair comes in wearing black clothing.

Itzu:Yo.I don't have an account yet.

Arina:Hi!!!

Me:Let's get this party started off!

mariko:Open my present first!

Me:Okay!*Opens present,which is a kitty.*

Arina:Aww!So cute.

Me:*Snuggles kitty.*It's so soft!

Arina:Open mine. You'll like it!

Me:Alright.*Puts kitty down and opens Arina's present.*

Arina:Well?

Me:*Holds flamethrower.*I FINALLY GET TO BE A PYROMANIAC!!!

Arina:I knew you'd like it.

Itzu:I thought you would like this.*Gives me a pie.*

Me: OH . EMM .GEE!!!*Noms pie.*

Terry:Come with me,please.

Me:Kay.

We all follow her to find...

Me:OHMIGOSH!A TORTURE CHAMBER!

Terry:Your welcome!

Me:THANKYOUTHANKYOU!!!

mariko:Come on!Cake time!

Me:Yay!

* * *

Yep.B-day was today.

It sucked. XD

Anyway,send in the dares! :D

I'll be waiting...*DUN DUN DUUUUUUUN*


	6. DA LONG CHAPPIE Part 1

Me:Ah,the dares!

Darkine:Is that a...Flamethrower?

Me:Yeah!

Darkine:What are you gonna do with that?

Me:Burn things.

Darkine:Forgetting you favorites?

Me:I FORGOT!*Revives them.*

Toon Link:The great light above...Fades...

Me:Let's do the one from gamer4 from last chapter.

**alright, truth or dare time**

**truth: luigi, i agree with the1undzeonli1, you're awesome, how come you're**

**always in mario's shadow? i mean, seriously, in bowser's inside story, the**

**toads were ecstatic to see mario, but when they saw you, they said, "oh,**

**luigi, that's alright too."**

**yoshi: how do you eat so much and not be fat?**

**bowser: what do you think of the last boss in luigi's mansion?**

**dares: wario, while mario can't eat spaghetti, you can't eat garlic.**

**bowser and ganondorf: fight with your final smashes. luigi gets to decide what**

**happens to the loser, because, like i said, he's awesome.**

Me:That's so right!Luigi should totally be in the spotlight!

Luigi:Well,the truth is...He threatens to kill me if I get too popular...

Darkine:SERIOUSLY?

Me: Dude ,that's horrible.

when I got my own game,he started beating me with the Stick...

Me:The Stick?

Darkine:Mario's such a *****!

Me:I KNOW!

Darkine:I'm sorry this has happened to you,Luigi.

Me:Next...Yoshi?

Yoshi:Yoshi?

Me:How can you eat so much and not get fat?

Yoshi:*Gets out a sandwich.*Observe,Yoshi.*Eats sandwich.*

Me: ...

Yoshi: ...

Me: ...

Yoshi: ...*Egg comes out.*

Me: ...You always do that.

Yoshi:Crack it open,Yoshi!

I break the egg open and a sandwich pops out.

Me: ...Whoa...So that's how.

Darkine:*Grabs sandwich.*Looks pretty good.*Takes a bite.*

Me:WHAT THE ****,OLD LADY?THAT'S GROSS!

Darkine:Tastes pretty good.

Me:You're gross.

Darkine:*Swallows sandwich.*Aah...What do you think of Luigi's Mansion,Bowser?

Bowser:DUDE,KING BOO TOOK MY APPEARANCE!LUIGI CAN SUCK MY HEAD OFF!IT'S HORRIBLE![Spoiler for whoever hasn't beaten Luigi's Haunted Mansion].

Some guy:Back to hooked on phonics.

Bowser:Gaah!

Me:Best not do that.

Darkine:Think of the fanboys.

Bowser:AAAAAAHHHHHH!

Darkine:We were told not to do the Wario one.

Me:So moving on!Ganon,Bowser?

Ganon & Bowser:Yeah?

Me:FIGHT WITH YOUR FINAL SMASHES AND SEES WHO WINZZZ!

Bowser:But...Only one Smash Ball can appear at a time!

Me:That's why I have...AN ACTION REPLAY!*Gets out an AR as angels sing.*

Darkine:You COULD use Homebrew.(I am not a hacker.I just watch too many Youtube videos with hacks and a few Machinima.)

Me:Good idea!I'll use them at the same time.

Darkine:Is that even possible?

Me:Duh.I hacked the Truth or Dare. How do you think I can break through Super Star power and use Manaphy powahs and stuff?

Darkine: ...Go ahead.

I use the Action Replay and Homebrew at the same time to make a completely weird hack that makes Ganondorf and Bowser stay in their super forms with Smash Balls that appear at the same time.I also make Ganondorf and Bowser giants. Code runs through the whole studio with lag.

Darkine:Whhhhhhy giants?

Me:Weeeeee all need those giaaaaant monster fights,right?

Darkine:True,but wheeeeeere is it gonna be heeeeeeld?

Me:*Kills the lag and code.*New York?

Darkine:Why not Tokyo?

Me:Tokyo's AWESOME!It doesn't need to be destroyed.

Darkine: ...New York it is,but what if one of our viewers are in New York?

Me:*Snaps fingers.*Now every citizen and tourist in New York have been evacuated from so-said city to the center of the now...*Transports giant Ganon and Bowser to New York.*The fun begins...

~In New York~

Bowser:YOU'RE GOIN DOWN!*Gets Smash Ball.*

Ganon:YOU FIRST!*Gets Smash Ball.*

They unleash their Final Smash and both are about the size of Godzilla.

Bowser:RAWRARARWGH!*Pounce.*

Ganon:GROWORGHARGGH!*Pounce.*

Suddenly,a huge space ship flies above Bowser and Ganon . They pause and look up to see what blocked the sun. The ship was enormous.A couple alien-like people come down from it. The aliens are the size of Ganon and Bowser.

Alien 1:ZREDZREZARIZARZE.

Alien 2:ZEZERICZAZAZREAZ.

Ganon & Bowser:WHAT?

Alien 3:ZERKZARDZEZAZARI!ZEEEKZAZI!*Blasts them with a laser.*

Ganon & Bowser:AAAAHHHHHH!*Vaporized.*

Alien 2:ZARDZIDZIKZERBZAR.*Scoops their dust up and turns them into a turtle and a piglet.*

Alien:ZEEEEEEEEEEEE.*All 3 go back in the ship and fly out of the solar system.*

~In the Studio~

Me: Looks like the huge monster aliens won ! Plus,no damage was done!*Snaps fingers and the citizens return with no memory of what happened.*

Luigi:Sooo...Bowsr and-a-Ganon BOTH-a-lost?

Me:Mhmmm...

Luigi:*Gets out a red button.*I just happened-a-to put-a-dog collars on those-a-two just in-a-case.*Pushes button.*

~Somewhere in Space~

Bowser:This sucks...

Ganon:Mhmmm...

Bowser and Ganon feel a painful shock on their necks.

Ganon and Bowser: DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!

Since they are far away,the pain never ends.

~In the Studio~

Darkine:That was really unexpected.I mean,aliens?

Me:Almost TOO unexpected...

Darkine: ...This set is from Foxpilot.

**It was your birthday? HAPPY LATE BIRTHDAY! You're present is in the review.**

**Truths:**

**Dedede-So, you learned to fly an Arwing? What's it like?**

**Falco-Did you know that Dedede got your precious Arwing destroyed over Area**

**6?**

**Darkine-I've decided. Though your attitude doesn't strike me as one I enjoy,**

**your violent enjoyment of others' pain pleases me. I hereby support your**

**existence to the point of liking you as a character. Long live**

**she-who-looks-old-but-isn't!**

**Dares:**

**MetaGiga-Birthday time! All your least favorite characters fight**

**gladiator-style to the death for your amusement while your favorite characters**

**feed you your favorite foods and give you a massage. I hope you enjoy! Also,**

**thanks for letting me on the show! As such, you can borrow my sword for one**

**slaughter of your choosing.**

**Link-Hra! shyaa! Hayah! Hraya! What did I just say?**

**Ike-Confess your feelings for MetaGiga.**

**I'll cut it off there since you get a lot of work as is. But now, I must**

**bring the bad news. This chapter has a large number of spelling and grammar**

**errors. While I can understand that it can be difficult to keep track of**

**things in a large chapter such as this, the little things add up to make the**

**experience. I believe in you, though, and look forward to the next posting. **

**Good luck, and happy belated birthday once again.**

Me:YAAAY!I try to fix the errors,but sometimes I don't do a good job. Thanks for believing in me!

Darkine:Hey,DeDeDe?

DeDeDe:Yeah?

Darkine:Foxpilot asked how was it flying an Airwing?

DeDeDe:Well,I liked destroying the other Airwings,and having the risk of crashing into buildings.

Me:Oh,I lovez that part,but I didn't get killed.

DeDeDe:I KNOW! I'm pretty sure that I got killed by a rookie.

Foxpilot teleports in while DeDeDe is telling us all how it went . He whispers something to Falco.

Falco:THAT NO GOOD SON OF A ****ING *****!

DeDeDe:Huh?*Sees Falco storming to him.*OH ****!

Falco:DIE!

DeDeDe: GAAAAAH! *Runs away.*

Falco:COME BACK HERE!YOU GOTTA PAY OFF MAH AIRWING!*Chases him.*

Me:Hi Foxpilot!

Foxpilot : Hi! Happy late Birthday!

Me:YAAAAAAAAAAY!

Darkine:Hello.

F-p:Hi,Darkine.I've decided!

Darkine:Well?

F-p:Though I don't really like your attitude,you please me with your violent enjoyment of others' pain.I hereby support your existence to the point of liking you as a character. Long live she-who-looks-old-but-isn't!

Darkine:FINALLY!

Me:Someone finally likes you for a character!

Darkine:Yay!

Me:Next Dare!And is my most favorite dare this Chapter...

F-p:Alriiight...Peach,Wario?You're her least favs, so you have to fight gladiator style for Giga's amusement.

Peach:We're her only least favorites?It isn't even her birthday!

Wario:WAAAAAAAAAAA!

Me:Stop complaining.

F-p:Aaaand...Meta Knight and Toon Link?You have to give Giga her favorite foods while giving her massages.

Meta Knight: ...You're kidding...

Toon Link:Can we kill ourselves again?

F - p: If you do,I'll drag you down...Down...Down...

Toon Link:meep...

Me:*Turns the Studio into a stadium.*Let's get this OOOOONNNNNN!

Peach and Wario is in the middle of the stadium . It was divided in two;separating Peach and Wario. There on the balcony,Darkine,Toon Link,Meta Knight,Foxpilot,Ike(for some reason),and I were in seats.I was laying down being given a massage by Toon Knight comes in with a cherry pie slice.

Meta Knight:Here you go...Ma'am...

Me:Why,thank you!*Noms pie.*

Darkine:Shall I bring in the rabid fanboys?

Me:Yes you may,old lady.

Darkine:Very well.*Snaps fingers and a swarm of rabid fanboys appear on Peach's side.*

Fanboy 1:*Foams at mouth.*THERE SHE IS!

Fanboy 2:LET'S GET HER!*Crazy laugh.*

Peach:I DON'T EVEN HAVE A ****IN' WEAPON!

Me:This is MY gladiator fight,but here's your weapon.*Waves a hand,and a carrot appears in her hands.*

Peach:What good will this do?

Me: Nothing. Prepare to get ****ed.

Peach:Aw ****...

The fanboys tackle start to tear up her ,they completely scattered her dress all over the half of the stadium.I censor Peach as she gets carried away...

Fanboys:*Breaks through the stadium with Peach.*YOU'RE COMIN' WITH US!

Peach:EEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Darkine:AANNNDDD THE WINNER OF THAT FIGHT IS...THE rrrrrRRRRRABID FANBOOOOOOOOYS!

Everyone but Wario:*Applause applause.*

Me:Darkine,unleash...Barney.

Darkine:Yes ma'am.*Waves hand and Barney the Dinosaur appears out of thin air.*

Barney:Hi,Kids!

Wario:Who the **** are you?

Barney:Uh oh!Bad language is a No-No!

Wario:I can cuss all the **** I want,now shut the **** up.

Barney:We should sing a song!

Me:His song of peril!

Everyone:OH NOEZ!

Barney:

_I love you!_

_You love me!_

_We're a happy family!_

_With a great big hug and a kiss from me to y-_

**BANG!**

Wario shot Barney with a pistol.

Wario:

_I hate you!_

_You hate me!_

_Barney got killed singing to me!_

_With mah new shiny pistol and a shot to the head~_

_Hey there,Kids!BARNEY'S ****IN' DEAD!_

Me:Wario SURVIVED?Ahh...Massages by Toon Link is great...*Noms fried chicken.*

Darkine:That was... Unexpected . MetaGiga,shall I unleash Chuck Norris?

Me:I thought I wasn't gonna need him,but go ahead!

Darkine. Guards, Bring in...Chuck Norris.I can't summon him because he breaks the space-time-continueum.

Guard 1:Yes miss.*Goes down to the arena.*

After a while,200 guards wheel in a huge has no openings and is reinforced with steel . The guards quickly place it down in front of Wario and run away as fast as they can. There's a loud **BANG **inside of it.**BANG BANG**!Suddenly,the front of the cage bursts open and flies through the sky. There stood Chuck Norris.

Wario:Who are you?

Chuck:I'm ****in' Chuck Norris.

Wario:Oh ****.*Gets round house kicked to oblivion.*

Darkine:AND THE WINNER IS...****IN' CHUUUUUUUUUCK NORRISSSSSSSS!

Everyone:*Applause applause.*

Me:*Turns the Studio back to the way it was.* That was fun!

F-p:Hra! shyaa! Hayah! Hraya! What did I just say?

Link:Hm...You said...Ever since Link got kicked in the balls...He sounds like this?

F-p:*Whispering to Ike to not let me hear.*Ike,you have to confess your feelings to MetaGiga.

Ike:*Also whispering.*ARE YOU INSANE?

F-p:I've seen how you look when she passes you!

Ike:Dude,she loves Meta Knight and Toon Link. There's no way-

F-p:Do it,man.

Ike:Fine...Hey,MetaGiga?

Me:What?

Ike:Erm...I don't know how to say this...But...

Me:Come on, are you scared?

Ike: ...I LOVE YOU!

Everyone:*GASP!*

Me: ...Wow...Really?

Ike:*Sigh.*Yes...

Me:I...I don't know what to say...

Darkine:*Checks me.*She's stunned. It'll go by. Until then,I'll be in charge. This one's from gamer4 again.

**my dares for next chapter are the ones i posted for chapter 1, except for the**

**wario one. instead, send sonic to silent hill. love the story, you're doing**

**really good.**

Darkine:Well,this says you're doing really good,MetaGiga.

Me:*Suddenly is out of shock.*Really?*Grabs review and reads.*I didn't really think I'd do good in the first place.*Takes Sonic out of the candy-filled room from last chapter.*

Darkine:Yo,Sonic.

Sonic:Yeah?

Me:*Pushes Sonic into Silent Hill.*MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

~In Silent Hill~

Sonic lands in a pile of moans and gets begins to pick out the bones when suddenly...

?:Hey,mister?

Sonic:*Turns around to find a kid.*Yeah?

Kid:Do you wanna play?

Sonic:Sure,lil buddy!

Kid:Okay!Let's play hide and seek!I'll seek and you'll hide...

Sonic,as childish as he is,runs behind a broken down school. He waits for the little kid to find him. He hears the snapping of bones coming toward him..."I found you..."

He gets killed by a blood covered claw...

~Back in the Studio~

Me:Remember kids!Don't play with the creepy kid in a land of death!*Revives Sonic and puts him back into the room.*

Darkine:So,I guess the next one then?

Me: Sure! This one's from Mr Crossover.

**Wario. I dare you to fart while holding a lighted match in its path.**

**Bowser. I dare you to switch places with mario for the rest of the chapter.**

**Mario. I dare you to write and entire dictonary BY HAND in oneshot.**

**And now for The Silent Hill sap. I dare Dedede to go their.**

Me: ...*Grins and looks at Darkine.*I feel a sudden urge to hurt you,old lady.

Darkine:You aren't serious.

Me:*Ties Darkine to a pole.*

Darkine:MetaGiga...

Me:*Revives Wario.*

Darkine:Don't do it...

Me:*Gives Wario a lighter and whispers something to him.*

Wario:Gotchya,babe.

I slap him. He gets into position...In front of Darkine. He readies the lighter , bends down in front of her,holds the lighter behind him...

Darkine:YOU'RE A SICK,SICK ******* METAGIGAAAAAAA!

Wario lets loose a massive spurt of fire right in Darkine's face with a very loud farting noise that just kept on going.I'm laughing my butt off as fiery flames gush. He stops after a few minute. Fire is covered all over Darkine;reeking with a terrible smell.

Darkine :...****..YOU.

Wario: Heh..

Me:That was fuun!Thanks...*Shudders.*...Wario...

Wario:No problem,babe!Hows about a kiss?

I slap him back into oblivion.I revive Bowser and Ganondorf.I push Mario and Bowser closer together and smile wickedly.

Bowser: ...What?

Mario:Oh great-a...I-a-know what she's-a-thinking-a...

Me:MANAPHY POWERZZZ!*Heart-Swaps Mario and Bowser.*

Mario:GAAAAAH!OH MY ****IN'-

Bowser:Bowser-a!Do not-a-talk like that while me-a!

Darkine:Well,it says here that MARIO has to re-write the entire dictionary by hand.

Mario:Ya hear that?MARIO has to rewrite the WHOLE dictionary by HAND!Take THAT!HAH!Oh wait...**** it...

*5 hours later.*

Darkine:How ya holdin' up,_Mario_?

Mario:Grr...I hate you...*Starts to work on the next page of his dictionary.*

Me:WEW!TWO SAPS TO GO TO SILENT HILL IN ONE CHAPTER!

Darkine:Well,DeDeDe,time for you to go!

DeDeDe:Huh?*Is pushed out window by me.*

~In Silent Hill~

DeDeDe lands on his curses and gets looks sees a little kid.

Kid:Are you friends of that mutated hedgehog?

DeDeDe:Who?Sonic?You could say that...

Kid:He came here earlier...He was no fun...

DeDeDe:I see...

Kid: ...Will you play with me?

DeDeDe:Of course,kid!

Kid:Alright...Let's play Tag...I'm it...

DeDeDe:Alright!

DeDeDe starts to run. After a while,he wonders where the kid is...

DeDeDe:Did I go too fast..?

He hears heavy breathing behind him...He jerks around to find...A monster.

Monster:Tag...*Kills DeDeDe.*

~In the Studio~

Me:Gez,no one EVER listens to me...

Darkine:We still have a few right,MetaGiga?

Me:Yep!Next from Kattheamazing.

**Yay! I love these things! OK, onto truths and dares- **

**Luigi: Fight Giga Bowser as your more deadly form-Mama Luigi! That's right,**

**it's a fight to the death people, and the loser has to eat spagetti in front**

**of spaghetti-deprived Mario and experience his wrath. **

**Sonic: Why don't you look like a normal hedgehog? Are you the result of some**

**kind of messed-up breeding programme? **

**Toon Link: You get Wolf's arwing. Go squish some people! **

**Ganondorf: Be a man! Make out with Link. You know you want to... **

**Before I go I'm just gonna say happy birthday, I love this fic, and I hope**

**y'all have fun!**

Me:Oooh,this'll be goooood...Glad you like the ToD!

Darkine:Well, Bowser. Time for you and Luigi to fight to the death.

Bowser:But,I'm-a-not Bowser!I'm-a-Mario!

Me:No,Mario's rewriting the dictionary.*Points to Mario,aka Bowser.*

Luigi:It's Weegee's time to shine now!*Turns into Mama Luigi.*

Bowser:DON'T YOU DARE-A-SHINE,LUIGI!*Turns into Giga Bowser.*

Mama Luigi:THAT'S MAMA LUIGI TO YOU,*****!

Bowser:BRING IT ON-A-,LIL BRO!*Tries to bite,but Mama Luigi is to awesome.*

Mama Luigi:IMA FIREN' MAH LAZAH!

Bowser:What?

Mama Luigi:BLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARG!*Fires lazah.*

Bowser:*Pwned.*

Me:WHOA!

Darkine:Mama Luigi is the unbeatable force 2nd to Chuck Norris...

Me:So true...

Mama Luigi:*Turns back into Luigi.*

Me:*Revives Bowser.*Well, have to eat spaghetti in front of Mario while he makes his dictionary.

Bowser:*Eyes light up.*R-Really?

Me:Yep.*Hands a bowl of spaghetti.*

Bowser:OMG!YAAAAAY!*Runs to Mario while nomming spaghetti.*

Mario: ...Uuh...Can I help you?

Bowser:I GOT MAH SPAGHETTI AGAIN-A-!

Mario:Good for you...*Continues writing.*

Me:Well,that reaction was lame.

Darkine:Next?

Me:Sure.*Revives Sonic.*

Sonic:What do ya want this time?

Me:Why do you not look like a normal hedgehog but a ****ed up one?Is it because of a freak mutation?

Sonic:Actually I was transformed by the Chaos Emeralds.

Me:I seeeee...*Hands Toon Link some keys.*

Darkine:What are those?

Me:The keys to Wolf's airwing.

Wolf:HOW DID YOU GET AHOLD OF THOSE?

Me:Dude,you leave your door open every single night.

Wolf:But my keys are right here!*Shows fake baby toy keys.*

Darkine:Wow,you really ARE an idiot.

Toon Link:DIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!*Flies over everyone with the airwing and blasts the Smashers under it to bits.*

Me:*Running.*TOON LINK'S GONE MAD!

Darkine:*Also running.*IT WAS YOUR FAULT,YOU KNOW!

Me:*Gets out a machine gun.*We're just gonna have to fight!

Darkine:When did you get THAT?

Me:I can pull out objects from thin air when I'm in trouble.*Continuously fires at Toon Link.*

Toon Link:*Sees the wing of the airwing get destroyed.*GACK!

The airwing does a nosedive to the ground and explodes.I walk up to the destroyed airwing to find Toon Link's dead body.

Me: ...WHY DID IT HAVE TO TURN OUT LIKE THIS?

Darkine:To show that you'd care,you'd revive him...

Me:You're right,Darkine...*Gets out flamethrower and sets his body on fire.*

Darkine:WHY THE **** DID YOU DO THAT?

Me:What?Fire's cool.*Sets it even more on fire.*WEW!

Darkine: ...You're an idiot.*Revives Toon Link.*

Me:Next dare then?

Darkine:Sure.

Me:Ganon~Link~.

Link & Ganon:Yeah?

Me:GANODORF!BE A MAN!MAKE OUT WITH LINK!

Ganon:What?

Me:YOU HEARD ME,DUDE!YOU KNOW YOU WANNA~~~.

Link:I THOUGHT YOU DIDN'T BELIEVE IN YAOI!

Me:I DON'T!IT'S A DARE!DO IT!

Darkine:WHY ARE WE TALKING IN CAPS?

Me:I DON'T KNOW!

Ganon:Well...We're going to have to do this,Link...

Link:Yeah...

Ganondorf goes up to goes up to puckers up and...Starts making out with Link,passionately.

Darkine:Dude,this is rated Teen!

Me:Are you saying it maybe underrated?

Darkine:Maybe.

Me:Next?

Darkine:Next set!

is mariolinkdkfox's set!

**Time for the Humiliation!**

**Shadow: You may be the ultimate Lifeform, but you can't beat my demon self. Or**

**can you? Let's find out.**

**Snake: Don't you already have a girlfriend? Because I distinctly remember you**

**having a girlfriend named Meryl.**

**Ganondorf and Lucario: You both suck *Spartan Kicks them into a deep hole***

**Fox: You must run my restauraunt while I am gone. Problem is, A. It stinks,**

**and B. The customers are really, really, really fussy. **

**MetaGiga: The reason I am gone is because you got the answer wrong, so it's**

**time to torture MetaKnight.**

**Mwahahahahahahaha!**

Me:Demon Form?

Suddenly a demon-like-mariolinkdkfox bursts through the wall.

Me:NOT MAH WALL AGAIN!

Demon MLDF:WHERE'S SHADOW?

Shadow:Walks into room.*Hey,you're out of chips.*Sees Demon mariolinkdkfox.*

Demon MLDF:DIIIIIIEEEEEEE!*Mauls Shadow.*

Shadow:AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!*Breaks away and runs as fast as he can.*

There's a big Benny Hill chase scene. Shadow runs through the whole Studio, Demon,not too close behind. After a while,Shadow is gets out his gun and fires...It stuns Demon. Soon after,Shadow kicks him in the face. Demon gets pretty mad and bites Shadow . Shadow's yelps in pain and pulls away . He uses the jets in his shoes to send out a blaze of fire in Demon's face . Demon slashes Shadow's face and Shadow's face starts bleeding. Now,Shadow gets out an atom bomb. He starts laughing like a madman and tries to set it on fire when...

Me:ALRIGHT,ALRIGHT STOP THE FIGHT!*Turns all weapons into frozen yogurt.*

Shadow:Why did you do that?

Me:Because you forgot to set the match on stock was a time brawl.*Points to a timer that says 0:00.*

MLDF(Back to normal):So,what you're saying is,is that we ended in a tie?

Me:Yeah. Plus ,I don't wanna clean up guts and waste show time.

Darkine:By you as in me?

Me:How did you know?

Darkine:You tricked me once before with that...

Me:Whatever.*Looks at the review.*...Heheh.

Darkine:What?*Grabs and reads.*...Oh,Snaaaake~.

Snake:What?

Me:YOU'VE BEEN CHEATING ON YOUR GIRLFRIEND!

Snake:WHAT?

Darkine:Don't you remember Meryl?

Snake: ...Oh ****...

Me:That's what I thought,perv.

Darkine:Snake,you really need to spend more time with her.

Snake:But,I love Samus...

Me:And Meryl's in the audience.*Points to an audience that appeared about 5 minutes ago.*

Meryl:YOU NO GOOD ****IN' *****!I THOUGHT WE HAD A ****IN' **** RELATIONSHIP YOU ***!

Snake:Meryl,I can explain!

Meryl:OH NO YOU DON'T!YOU'VE BEEN CHEATING ON ME,*****!NOW GET THAT ***** THAT YOU'VE BEEN HANGIN' OUT WITH OUT!

Me:Whoa,G&W has a follower...

G&W:*Beep Beep Beep.*

Me:Next.

MLDF:Hey,Ganon,Lucario?

Ganon:Yeah?

Lucario:What is it?

MLDF:You both suck,AANNNNDDDD... THIS IS SPARTA!*Sparta kicks them in the Studio's deep hole.*

Me:How far deep do ya think it is?

Darkine:It says 'deep hole'.My estimate is...deep.

Me:*Spits into hole.*NOW WE'LL FIGURE OUT!EVERYONE,BE QUIET!

Everyone listens for the drop to make a noise,but...after 3 hours...nothing.

Me: ...It's deep.

Darkine:Mhmm.

Me:Next dare.

MLDF:AND I SHALL BE OFF!*Teleports and takes Meta Knight away leaving a note for Fox.*

Me:*Looks at review sheet.*NOOOOEEEEEEEZZZZZZZZZ!

Darkine:Fox,take care of his restauraunt while he's away.

Fox:*Reads note.*It won't be so bad...*Goes to his restauraunt.*

~In the Restauraunt~

Customer 1:My pasta's burnt!

Customer 2:I wanted YELLOW corn,not WHITE corn!

Customer 3:IT STINKS IN HERE!

Fox:**** YOU MARIOLINKDKFOOOOXXXXXXXX!*Sniffs air.*Eew,it smells like crap in here...*Gets out some sent burning candles and lights them all over the restauraunt.*

~In the Studio~

Darkine: ...HEEEEEEEYYYYYYYY where'd MetaGiga go?

~**SUPER META RAMPAGE!**~

_Press Start_

_FILE SELECT_

_File 1- World 1-1 Lives-3 _

_File 2- New Data_

_File 3- New Data_

_CHARACTER SELECT_

**MetaGiga**

**Darkine**

**Chuck Norris**

**Weegee**

I am seen in a place that is very similar to a New Mario Bros world.I run towards some goombas and get out some uzis."TAKE THIS,MARIOLINKDKFOX'S MINIONS!"I scream.I begin firing like a madman(girl?) for a looooong time. There's a lot of red stuff all over the place after I'm done.I run up to a floating box and jump into it.I curse and eat the mushroom that comes out.I grow from my normal size to Godzilla.I start crashing everything in the castle at the end of the level.I turn back and start setting things on fire.

I walk into the remains of the castle and go to the map.

Darkine:Erm...OHHHHKKKKAAAAYYYYY...I guess it's the next set time!From Miss Terry 3!

**That was totally awesome and hilarious!**

**AWW... I RUINED ALL THE FUN DARES!**

**Okayy...Dares:**

**MetaGiga: I feel bad for doing that to you. You are to be teleported to the**

**center of the sun for two chapters, with an interactive camera system where**

**you can run the ToD from there.**

**Dedede: You will be doing all physical work for Giga, as she's not there. You**

**will not object to anything she demands you do. OR. ELSE.**

**Snake:YOU'RE DISGUSTING! To the torture chamber for two chapters with you!**

**(Did I mention Pikana is running the torture chamber?)**

**Pit: From some quote from Brawl Taunts or whatever: What don't you have? I**

**dare you to fight an about-to-explode Crazy Hand with nothing but your bare**

**hands. No wings or shield or whatever else you have.**

**Crapton Falcon: I will never forgive you for that one cutscene in Subspace**

**Emissary. YOU KILLED ALL THE PIKMIN! Every Pikmin in the universe gets to come**

**and torture you while you just stand and take it.**

**Truths:**

**Meta Knight: What makes you so irresistable to the thousands of MK fangirls in**

**the world?**

**Samus: Why don't you just blow Snake up or shoot him or whatever if he does**

**that to you? Is it because... you love him as well?**

**Pokemon trainer: C'mon, there are, like, 500 different pokemon or more. How do**

**you remember all of them? Or do you even remember all of them?**

**sorry, lots of dares, but may I come to watch them, s'il vous plait? Merci! (I**

**know you know what I look like)**

**Happy Birthday, again!**

*A girl appears wearing a kirby shirt,kirby pants,kirby backpack,kirby keychain,kirby shoes,and kirby etc. She's also wearing a ponytail.

Terry:HI GIGA-where is she?

~In mariolinkdkfox's Lair~

I am fighting mariolinkdkfox to the death. He's fighting with his long sword while I'm fighting with my scythe. He swings,but I dodge.I run up to him and slash,but he blocks and counter attacks.I'm hit,but I quickly heal . He leaps and runs towards me and starts to unleash combos on me.I jump out of the way and start slashing him with my both look evenly flashes."You are no match!"he says and starts wildly hitting me with a glowing long sword.I try to hit him,but I'm too slow.I'm launched into a stone wall.I get up,but I look very hurt badly. I flash."Feel the power of darkness!"I say.I start charging my scythe and swing it;causing a dark pulse to hit mariolinkdkfox.I charge it up again,this time longer.I slash again with a much more powerful time,he crashes into a stone jumps into the air from the rubble.I do the last blow. We're about to preform our special attack when...I'm transported to the center of the pauses."...Where'd she go?Ah well,back to torturing Meta Knight."mariolinkdkfox says and gets out a Hannah Montana walks toward his own torture chamber with a CD player.

~In the Center of the Sun~

I fall into a grassy plain.I get up and look around.

Me:Wait...THIS IS THE CENTER OF THE SUN!

Suddenly,a video camera like thing flying with a propeller comes up to camera shows the Studio.I see Terry.

Me:HI TERRY!

Terry:HI GIGA!

Me: ...You can hear me?

Terry:Of course we can.I set up a device that lets you run the ToD from the center of the Sun!I felt sorry about what I did to you.

Me:Well,I WAS saving Meta Knight from torture.I guess I can save him later.*Casts Cure magic on myself.*

Terry:Well,DeDeDe's gonna be your guy to do all the physical stuff while you have fun and run the ToD from there.I've also realized Darkine's a downer and that Kirby really DOES look like a squishy plushie...WHAT ARE YOU DOING?

I'm seen setting the place on fire.

Me:BURN!BUUUUURRRRN!

Darkine:Is the place gonnna be alright?

Terry:It is. Hey,I'm pretty sure you haven't seen her secret obsession.

Darkine:Oh riiight...

Right when I'm almost done setting a forest on fire,I see...

Me:FFFFLLLLOOOOWWWWEEEERRRRSSSS!FLOWERS FLOWERS FLOWERS FLOWERS FLOWERS FLOWERS FLOWERS!*Frolics in the flowers.*

Darkine: Oh.

Terry:Yep.

Darkine: ...Okay then.

Terry:Yep.

Darkine: ...METAGIGA,STOP FROLICKING IN THE FLOWERS AND DO THE ToD!

Me:Waaah...Alright...*Stops.*

Terry:Snake?

Snake:Yeah?

Terry:YOU'RE DISGUSTING!To the torture chamber for two chapters with you!

Me:Oh yeah,Pikana's running it.

Snake:meep.*Is thrown into the torture chamber by DeDeDe.*

Sounds of a chainsaw come out of the torture chamber and we all can hear Snake screaming.

Cornel:Snake?SNAKE?SSSNNNAAAKKKEEE!

Pikana:BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA!

Snake:*Insert little girl scream*.

Me: Next,Pit you have...Projectiles,some kinda dagger thingies,reflector shield,wings,what don't you have?Seriously,so you have to fight crazy who's about to explode...WITHOUT YOUR STUFF!

Pit:NOOOOOOOOO!*Is thrown into the room.*

Me:We'll check up on him later.

Suddenly,every single Pikmin in the universe crash through the ceiling.

Me:NOT DA CEILING!

Pikmin 1:(Hey,that's the guy who killed cousin 390,574,896,537,690,264,902!)

Pikmin 2:(Don't forget uncle 334,325,346,764,562,352,121,434!)

All of the Pikmin:(LET'S GET HIM!)

C.F:Hah!You really thing you could possibly defeat CAPTION FALCON?

Me:Dude,that's like,trillions and trillions of Pikmin we're talking about.

C.F:Oh ****.*Is carried away by the mother onion.*

Me:*Peers through telescope of hugeness into the galaxy.*Whoa,I can see them all the way over here!

Darkine:Why'd you name it something like the telescope of hugeness?

Terry and I:CUZ IT'S HUGE-TASTIC!

Me:DeDeDe,kill her.

DeDeDe:*Kills Darkine while mumbling curses.*

Me:Meta Knight isn't here...*Sobs.*

Darkine:*Revives self.*So next.

Me:HOW'D YOU REVIVE YOURSELF?

Darkine:Hey,you created me.I have some of your abilities.

Me: ...DeDeDe,give her a concussion.

DeDeDe:*Bangs his hammer on Darkine's head while smiling.*YEAH!

Darkine:Ugh...Hello !Fine day for flying with the fishies!*Passes out.*

Me:Next.

Terry:Samus,if you hate Snake so much,why don't you just blow her up?

Samus:I've...Tried that already...

_~Flashback~_

_Snake:Heeey lookin' goooood,hottie._

_Samus:Get away from me creep!*Blasts with missiles.*_

_Snake:Sorry,girl.I'm immune to all that cuz I'm in love~!Now let's go to the closet..._

_Samus:AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!*Is carried away.*_

_~End of Flashback~_

Me: ...Wow...

Terry:I feel sorry for you...

Darkine:PIZZA IN THE TREES!

Me: ...Next...

Red:I always have...MY HACKED POKEDEX!

Me:You hacked your PokeDex?

Red: Yep! You wanna see?

Me:Sure!*Looks.*Wow...That's a lot of Pokemon...Hey,aren't those Pokemon yet to be announced?

Red: Yep . Black and White.

Me:Wooow...OH!I WANT TSUTAJA! ( Or Smugleaf )

Terry:What are you talking about?

Me:Meh,nothing.(POKEMON FAN)Well,see ya,Terry!

Terry:By,Giga!*Teleports away.*

Darkine:I like balloon cheese...*Passes out again.*

Me:Next from the1undzeonli1!

**you stole that line from axel from kingdom hearts**

**axel: fight ike**

**sonic: since you like speed so much here's a metric ton of it. snuff it**

**metagiga: behead darkine and use her head to kill the rest of the smashers**

**pikana: wario has just recently raped pikachu**

**everyone except for ganon, mario,wario, and diddy kong: to the center of the**

**sun**

**smashers left behind: flandre scarlet and various other vampires have invaded**

**the studio and they're hungry**

**metagiga: here's 5 truckloads of pie, sugar, cake, and sugar. enjoy**

Me:You're right!Yaaaaay!(I do not own that epic line.)

DeDeDe:*Sighs and throws confetti.*

Darkine:*Shakes off concussion.*Why would you put a Kingdom Hearts reference in a Super Smash Bros Brawl story?

Me:Well,we gotta have references ...*Looks at review.*Does this mean..?

Suddenly,Axel teleports into the Studio.

Me:ZOMG!IT'S AXEL!*Fangirl squee.*

Axel:Eh?What's this thing?*Points to interactive camera system.*And where am I?

Me:AXEL,I LOVE YOU!*Teleports out of the center of the Sun and hugs Axel.*

Axel:Er...Who are you?

Me:A FANGIRL!*Hugs tighter.*

Axel:GET OFF!

Me:'Kay,Axey.*Lets go and teleports back.*

Ike:I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME BACK!

Me:Work up to that,alright?

Axel:Says here I have to fight you.*Unleashes Eternal Flames chakrams.*

Ike:Alright FOR METAGIGA'S LOVE!*Gets out Ragnel.*

Ike makes the first attempts to swing,but Axel jumps out of the way and throws a chakram at Ike,but Ike deflects and slices Axel with his sword. Axel is stunned,but blasts Ike with fire right when Ike's about to slash him battle seems to go on like this when...Ike hits Axel into the air."GREAT...AETHER!"Ike starts to preform his Final Ike's about to finish it in mid air,Axel slashes but comes down with a big **CRASH**.One of Axel's chakrams is on fire. He starts to throw it at Ike . Ike is about to think that he's done and gets up,but...Now both of Axel's chakrams are on fire. With a massive combo,Ike is shot through the sky and makes a twinkle star.

Announcer guy:AAAND THE WINNER IS...AXEL!

Axel:It always is,got it memorized?

Me:*Teleports back.*YOU'RE AWESOME!*Resumes hugging.*

Darkine:Just,let him go,MetaGiga!He has to leave.

Me:NO!HE'S MIIINNNEEE!*Hisses and shows fangs.*

Darkine:Since when were you a vampire?

Me:I'm not a vampire!I'm a werewolf!(I do not read Twilight...much...)

Axel:Then you'd like Saix,JUST LET GO OF ME!

Me:Alright...*Lets go.*Come back soon,kay?

Axel: ...Riiiiight...*Teleports out.*

Darkine:*Puts on gloves and takes out some false fangs in my mouth.*Mhmm...Werewolf,huh?

Me: ...MY DIGNITY!*Runs to room crying.*

Darkine: ...I guess I'm going to host again until she gets back.*Gets out a metric ton of Speed and opens the door to the reinforced room.*Sonic?

Sonic:*Is eating more candy.*WHATISIT?

Darkine: ...Snuff this.*Shows the speed.*

Sonic:Hey,what's this?*Takes and snuffs it aaaaalllllll up.*

Darkine:Well?

Sonic: ...*Passes out.*

Darkine:A little too much speed,eh?

Sonic: ...

Darkine:*Looks at review sheet.*...Oh God...

Me:*Walks back in.*I'm baaack~!*Takes review sheet and looks at the next dare.*...OH YEAH,BABY!*Unleashes Scythe.*

Darkine:HOLY CRAP,METAGIGA!CAN'T WE TALK THIS THROUGH?

Me:I'M GONNA DO IT REAPER STYLE,DUDE!*Slices Darkine's head off.*

Zelda:Oh my Goddesses...

Me:*Picks up her head and starts to do the leekspin with it.*Yak dun stop benedict porygon long dick padididlon dip stan doo~!

Link:What torture is to become of us..?

Me:Oh,I equipped a little add on that Darkine doesn't know about...

I point the head towards the Smashers(that are actually there).

Darkine's head:IMA FIREN' MAH LAZOR!*Fires lazor.*BLAAAAAAARG!

Smashers:*Vaporized.*

~In mariolinkdkfox's Lair~

Meta Knight is seen in as a pile of ash.

MLDF:I didn't intend for him to die randomly...

~In the Studio~

Me:YEAH!THAT WAS FUN!RIGHT,OLD LADY?

Silence.

Me:Hello?

Silence.

Me:Anyone?

Silence.

Me: ...I FEEL ALOOOOONNNNNNEEEEEEEE...Oh wait...I can revive them...*Revives EVERYONE.*

Darkine:Ow...DUDE,WHY'D YOU DO THE LEEKSPIN WITH MY HEAD?

Me:You saw that?

Darkine:Well, yeah. But the rest,I can't seem to remember...

Me:*Looks at review sheet.*Oh Pikana~!

Pikana(in the torture chamber):Yeah?

Me:WARIO JUST ****ED PIKACHU!

Pikana:HE WHAT?*Gets out bazooka.*DIE!

Wario:Waa?Isn't Pikachu a guy?

Me:Omg...You just...Wow...

Pikana:DIIIIEEEEEE!*Blasts Wario to mush.*

Me:WEW!GO PIKANA!

Pikana:*Keeps blasting.*YEAH!TAKE THAT YOU *****!

Me:Great job,Pikana!

Pikana:Why,thank you,MetaGiga!*Returns to the torture chamber.*

Me:*Looks at review.*Well,back to the center of the Sun...*Teleports everyone except for Ganon,Mario,Wario(is mush.),Meta Knight(is being tortured...*Cries.*),Snake(is also being tortured.),Fox(in restauraunt.),Pit and Sonic(with Crazy), and Diddy Kong.

~In the Center of the Sun~

Me:*Destroys the interactive machine that lets me host the ToD from the center.*We have to watch them get tortured without that.

Darkine:Dude,that's how we did see them.

Me:Well,I've hooked up a video camera and a T.V here.

Everyone there: ...Seriously?

Me:Yeah!I even made a house!*Points to the distance.*

There stood a house that no one noticed.

Me:Let's go!

*Please insert a slow motion,overdramatic,running scene*

~Inside the House~

Peach:When did you have time to make this..?I mean,we saw you the whole time...

Me:Shut up,*****.I used magic when you weren't looking.

Darkine:So,where's the T.V?

Me:Right this way!

Everyone that is there follows me to a room with a T. V . The T.V is showing the WHOLE Studio.

Me:These types of cameras follow the victims everywhere so we can see them die!

Everyone there:Oooh!

Me:Ssh!Here come the vampires!

~In the Studio~

Diddy:Eee eeh eek ooh eeeeek!(Dude,I feel like somethingz badz gonna happenz!)

Flandre:*Appears out of nowhere.*Well,lookie what we have here! Toys!

Edward:Eh?

Random Vampire:LET'S KILL 'EM!

All Vampires:YEAH!

Diddy Kong is firing his peanuts at Edward. Edward effortlessly blocks them away. He pounces on the monkey and sucks his blood then leaves him to die.

~In the Sun House~

Me:WEW!THIS IS AWESOME!

Darkine:I've been wondering this,MetaGiga?

Me:What?

Darkine:Well,why do we have undead creatures in almost every chapter of this story?

Me:Well,this type of story is modeled by our reviewers send it in,I do it with my own style. Without them,my monster truck would be rusty and we both would lose our jobs.

Darkine:I see...Hey,Uncle Bill's totally ripping Mario's eyes out!

Me:Uncle Bill?You have an uncle that's a vampire?

Darkine:Yeah.

Me:Wow.

~In the Studio~

Mario(Bowser):WHAT DID I EVER GET TO DESERVE THIS?I NEED TO BE MYSELF AGAIN!*Has eyes ripped out then blood sucked.*

Bill:I think this is where Darkine works...Hmm...*Goes off to help Flandre with Wario.*

~In the Sun House~

Me : How long has this been going on?

Darkine:Not too look,they're done feasting.

Me:Looks like they're leaving.

Darkine:Think it's safe to go back there?

Me:Yeah,they didn't turn them into vampires. They just killed 'em.

Darkine:Then we shall go!

Me:Yes!*Teleports back with everyone else.*

~In the Wrecked Studio~

There's lots of damage done.

Me:*Revives everyone that's dead.*Ne-

5 truckloads of pie,sugar,cake,and sugar crash through the ceiling and land at my feet with a note attached to it.

_To MetaGiga,_

_Here's 5 truckloads of pie,sugar,cake,and sugar._

_Enjoy._

_~the1undzeonli1_

Me:OMG!*Begins to nom some of the pie.*

Darkine:This set's from Vast.

**oh my...i forgot the Infirmary & the Phoenix Down supply for your Studio!**

***phones constructor & DHL*...yeah..cash will be transfer *hangs up***

**if you need anything..just say so**

**anyway**

**Dare:**

**- re-do the Dares that you skip that means...Snake revenge on Metal Gear Rex &**

**me shooting Toon Link with Linkara's Magic gun**

**- Darkine i pity you...so here's a Darkrai(pokemon) for you...happy hurting**

**Truth: **

**-Snakes question...what you think of David Hayter?**

**-Ike: what hair-spray did you use...cause your hair is Blue?**

**enjoy the new feature...oh btw...when you write the dares for of the**

**reviewers, make sure to Bold or Italic them...so we can tell which one is the**

**Dares**

**anywho update soon**

Me:Thanks.I really should do that...*Goes through the chapter and does so.* This is how I will do it from now on!

Darkine:Finally an infirmary.

A few constructors come in and start working on an empty wall space. They're done in about 5 seconds. The door is white and is labeled:Studio Infirmary.

Constructor:Don't worry , miss ,we are magic.

Me:Let's go see it!*Opens door.*

The infirmary has everything needed to heal any 's only one nurse.

Nurse:Hello,MetaGiga!I'm the nurse for this infirmary!I'm professionally trained!Call me Beth.

Me:Nice to meet you,Beth!

Beth:Nice to meet you,too!Oh sent you some Phoenix Downs for the Studio as well.*Gives me a box labeled:Phoenix Downs.*

Me:Thanks!*Goes back into the Dare Room and sets the box down.*Looks like we have to review the dares we couldn't do.

Snake:*Suddenly starts doing the Caramelldansen.*Urgh!**** YOU!

Me:WEW!*Does is with him.*

Darkine:*Grabs Sonic out of the reinforced room.*Put on Meta Knight's outfit.

Sonic:Er...*Goes into Meta Knight's closet and steals his outfit.*How do you put this on?Ooh!I see!*Puts on everything.*How do I look?

MK Fangirl 1:ZOMG!IT'S HIM!

MK Fangirl 2:LET'S GET HIM!

MK Fangirl 3:I LOVE YOU,METY!

Sonic:HOLY ****!*Is tackled.*

Me:*Looks around.*Well,Meta Knight's not here...

Suddenly,Squirtle jumps on Sonic and grabs his mask.

Red:Way to go,Squirtle!

Squirtle:Squirt Squirtle squirt squirt!(No way!I'm gonna take the Halberd!)

Red: ...Wha?Wait,Squirtle!

But it's too now is driving the Halberd into the Studio.

Me:Oh my...EVERYONE!ASSUME THE DEFENSE POSITION!

Darkine:What defense position?We always have the button of plain sightyness that protects the Studio.

Me:Thanks a lot,Darkine!I was hoping for an actioney near-death stunt!But nooooo,you just had to tell the readers about the defense button of plain sightyness!Meh...*Pushes the button of plain sightyness.*

The studio is now protected in a large Halberd crashes into the Studio and gets knocked to the moon.

Me:*Gets out telescope.*Bye bye,Squirtle!

Toon Link:*Walks in.*Hey,MetaGiga?There's a visitor fo-

Vastler crashes through a window and shoots Toon Link with Linkara's magic gun.

Toon Link:DAAAAAAAAAH!*Explodes in a mini mushroom cloud.*

Vast:Hmm...Might need some adjustments...Oh yeah,Better watch out . Snake's gonna kill us all.

Me: ...Seriously?

Vast : Yep. And look,here he comes.*Points to Snake with Metal Gear Rex and teleports out.*

Snake:DIIIEEEEEE!

Me:IT'S HAPPENING AGAAAIIIIIIIINNNNNN!*Dives into the bunker(again)*

~5 hours later~

I have gotten bored and I'm watching a F.E.A.R. walkthrough.

Me:Heheheheheeeh...Is it over?*Walks out*

Everyone is dead but Snake.

Me:Omg,Snake,you just killed EVERYONE!AND NOW I MUST ASK YOU THISSS!Do you like your voice actor?

Snake:He's makes me sound bad***.

Me:I guess...*Reads and revives everyone.*Ike?

Ike:Yes,my love?

Me:What hairspray do you use?I mean,your hair's blue.

Ike:Do you want me to change it?

Me:Uuh...

Ike:SINCE YOU LIKE THAT HEDGEHOG HAIRED DUDE SO MUCH,I SHALL DYE MY HAIR BRIGHT RED AND MAKE IT MORE SPIKIER THEN IT IS NOW!*Storms off to the bathroom.*

Me: ...If anyone in the audience loves Ike,then I'm terribly sorry.

Darkine:*Yawns*Well,who's next?

Me:From...mariko-chan ne...She's no longer on fanfiction due to a computer virus...I SHALL DO THESE DAREZ FOR HER EVEN THOUGH SHE CANNOT SEE THEM!*Sparkle sparkle.*

Darkine:This is what Ouran High School Host Club does to her...

**Hi. Glad you liked your kitty! Anyways, here's the dares.**

**-Make Peach listen to crime shows for 2 chapters with no breaks or**

**commersials. I want to see what happens.**

**-Next, have Mario, since he can't spaggetti, eat all of the top 15 grossest**

**foods in the world.**

**- have Wareo get attacked by a Rent-a-zilla. I'm pretty sure you can get one.**

Me:Oh,Peach~!We have a TREAT for you~!*Evil grin.*

Peach:Huh?*Gets shoved into the closet of crime shows.*

Me:TAKE THAT YOU PEPPY SLUT!

Darkine:Yeesh,so much hate on Peach.

Me:You know I like her pain.

Darkine:OOOOOOH,Bowser's gonna be in trouble now...

Mario:What?

Me:Mario,you must eat the top 15 grossest foods in the world!

Mario:*Stares.*You don't even know what they are!

Me:Orly?Cuz Miss Terry 3 gave me the list riiight here!*Shows list*But,it only has the 10 grossest,so we'll do those . First up...Casu Marzu!

Mario:What?*A lump of cheese is dropped onto a table he's sitting at that came from nowhere.*...How is this gross?

Me:Take a bite~!

Mario:*Noms* Huh. Has a crunchiness to it.

Darkine:Mario,you know that it's also called 'maggot cheese'.

Mario:WHAT THE F***?*Spits it out.*

Me:That's what adds the extra flavor!Don't disrespect the cheese!

Mario:Shut up...*Munches it all up and sputters.*What's...Next?

Me:Balut!

Mario:Uuh...*A small egg-like thing is plopped onto the table.*Oooo~!Hard boiled egg!*Breaks it open and embryo comes out.*What the-

Darkine:They leave the eggs out in the sun for a few days and then see if the embryo's growing. Then ,they're cooked.

Me:How do you know this stuff?

Darkine:Hey,it's on the website.

Mario:*Done eating it.*Not half bad. Next?

Me:Potted meat!Or canned meat...Whatever.

Mario:*Stares at the somewhat large can of...Whatever it is.*This hardly looks like meat...

Darkine:Shall I read out the ingredients?

Me:Of course,old lady!

Darkine : This ...Yummy can of barf is made up OOOF...

Chicken,beef tripe,beef hearts,water,partially defatted cooked beef fatty tissue,partially defatted pork fatty tissue,salt,less then 2%: water , Natural flavorings,dried garlic,mustard,dextrose,sodium nitrite,aaaand sodium erythorbate...What the heck is erythorbate?

Me:EEEEEEW!

Mario:*Barfs out the potted meat he just ate.*OH GOD!

Me:We'll clean that up...Later...

Darkine:Next up is Fermented Salmon Heads...

Mario:S-S-Seriously..?*Is shown a salmon head in some strange pudding.*

Me:Dude,these are gross.

Mario: ...It smells...

Me:That's because it's JUST beginning to rot! :D

Mario:There's NO WAY IN **** I'M EATING THAT!

Me:Then you'll eat that along with the next grossest food.

Mario:Fine...*Takes a bite.*Hey...These aren't half bad.*Eats it all up.*

Darkine and I: e.o Uuh...Oh-kaayyyy?

Me:Well,next up is Jelled Moose Nose.

Mario:HIT ME,I'M GETTING THIS DONE!*Eats the moose nose that fell from the ceiling.*

Darkine: ...He's getting bold.

Me:Okay,next?

Mario:NEXT!

Darkine:Bat Paste.

Me:Soup's on.*Some soup with a boiled bat in it falls from the ceiling.*

Mario:Yeesh,this bat's all crippled and gross...

Darkine:That's because the bat got boiled in milk alive.

Mario:That's...Harsh.*Takes a bite.*But TASTEH!

Me: :O...You'll SURELY puke at the last one,but we're not there yet ^^.

Mario:*Has finished it up.*I never thought crippled bat would be tasty!

Darkine:Next is hasma.

Mario:*Stares at the bowl of circular things in a bowl.*More soup?What is this?

Darkine:Fallopian tubes of frogs . Like,the circle things on their necks.

Mario:You mean...NO WAY!

Me:Way~!

Mario:Well,I guess it won't be that bad...*Scarfs it down.*NO PROBLEM!

Me:Yeesh,this is going fast.

Darkine:I know,right?

Me:HERE COMES DA HAGIS!

Mario:Oh,I KNOW ABOUT THAT!Isn't it,like,sheep insides?

Darkine : Yeah,just the liver,lungs,and heart.

Mario:I've had it before!*Chomps it.*8D

Me: e.o Well,only 2 more.

Darkine: o.e Cockscomb...

Mario:*Looks at the plate of pink things that are spiked on one side.*Uuh...Description?

Darkine:Ever seen the things on top of the heads of chickens or roosters?

Mario: ...Wooow...

Me:EAT 'EM!

Mario:Okay...*Munches.*:U IT DOESN'T TASTE LIKE CHICKEN!

Me:Who knows what it tastes like!NOW FOR THE FINAL DISH...BLOOD PUDDING!

A large tower of sausage is dropped onto the table with a loud after it lands,red-like stuff fills it thus making blood pudding.

Darkine and Mario:Wooooow...

Me: ...Meeeeaaaaaaaat...*Drools.*

Darkine:*Stare.*Well,the title says it all...Bon apatite.

Mario:Hmmmm...*Grows fangs and attacks the pudding.*

Me:HOLY S***!MARIO'S A VAMPIRE!

Darkine:Well, he went through the Boo mushrooms. So did Luigi.

Me:I LOVE that power up!Go boos!

Darkine:Uh, dare?

Me:But of course!*Walks out.*

Darkine: ...*Reads.*Oh no...

A huge Godzilla like thing crashes into the Studio.I'm seen riding on its head.

Me:WOOOOO HOOOOO!GO,RENT-A-ZILLA!KIIIIILLLLLLLLL!

The Rent-A-Zilla eats Wario,roars,then eats Darkine.

Me:...HAH!Okay,Rent-A-Zilla,you may leave.

I leap off of the Rent-A-Zilla and it storms away;eating all living things in its sight.

Me:Yeesh...This is turning out to be one long chapter...Next up from PokeTrainer!

**This is gonna be fun.**

**Red: And we are all going to die.**

**Me: Not all. I'm not that evil.**

**Red: Your girlfriend is crazy Marth.**

**Me: And now I know my first victum.**

**Red: Me and my big mouth.**

**Dares-**

***Red, battle to the death against Link.**

***Captain Falcon, I need something to laugh at so get blown up by C-4. Oh and**

**whenever you say Falcon- you get bombed.**

***Nana,Diddy,Pichu,Pit,Lucas,Ness,Toon Link,Young Link,Popo, and Red(please**

**revive him if dead),*hands them C-4 and other weapons* Please go crazy and**

**torture whoever. Except Marth, Meta Knight and each other.**

***Nana, you have one 'kill any smasher except for Marth, Meta Knight and Toon**

**Link' pass. Use it wisely, or not.**

**Wario, you have one (anti)'get out of free card' Use it.**

**Master Hand, Pay back, choose your beating, Me or Nana and Pit with Bazooka's**

**upgraded with missle, heat seekers, throwing daggers and lazer beams.**

**Truths-**

**These are all under lie detectors.**

**Peach, are you cheating on Mario?**

**Zelda, who would you rather kill, Bowser or Wario?**

**Samus, who is more annoying, Falcon, Sonic or Snake?**

**Red, why do you always bug ME?**

**Me: That is all.**

**Red: I hate you.**

**Me: I know.**

Me:*Gets evil Ima-Torture-You-Look in eyes.*Baaaazzzzzooooookaaaaa...LINK!

Link:Hmm?

Me:Guess what?You get to torture Red!

Link:*Smiles and unsheathes sword.*Gladly!

Red:Wait...WHAT THE HECK HAVE I EVER DONE TO YOU ANYWAY?

Link:I don't exactly know...But,I don't care!

Me:AAAND,since it says just Red,then he doesn't get pokemon!*Takes his PokeBalls.*

Red:WHAT?

Me:Link,mah boi,GO AND KIILLLLL!

Link:Alright!*Slashes Red.*

Red:UGH!THIS IS CHEAP!I can only fight with pokemon!*Attempts to punch Link,but gets stabbed.*

Me:You 2 have fun now!

In a matter of seconds,Link has killed Red . Bloodis all over Link and the sword. He looks my way and smiles joyfully.

Link:That was fun!

Me:It always is,dude!Next up,Falcon must-

C.F:Falcon...ITERRUPTION!

Me: ...*Slams a C4 on him and backs up.*

C.F:Heeeey,I've seen this befo-*Explodes.*

Me:Falcon...PAWNED!That's what you get for falcon-interrupting me!

Darkine:*Revives self.*Dude,you revive other people but not me . WHAT GIVES?

Me:I'm too lazy.

Darkine: ...That doesn't answer a thing.

Me:Whatev.*Revives Red.*Okay,now the following must come -

Suddenly,a loud explosion is heard in the room Crazy,Pit,and Sonic were in.

Me: ...CANDEH!*Runs to the room and starts nomming candy.*

Darkine:Uuh...Nana,Diddy,Pichu,Pit,Lucas,Ness,Toon Link,Young Link,Popo,and Red get to kill anyone 'cept for Meta Knight and Toon Link.

Me:BUT WAIT!

Darkine:What?

Me:This chapter's getting too long. Plus , maybe posting'll get me out of writer's block so,keep watch for part 2,everyone!See ya and happy...Waiting?

**WOOT!I UPDATED...Half a chapter . Yeesh , I thought I could do more,like,the whole entire thing. But ,like I said . Updating might be the way to go. Still,you can send in dares,but not too many I can't handle,kay?See ya!**


	7. DA LONG CHAPPIE PART 2somewhat!

**And so, it's finally here! The next chapter! Man… Last chapter was 41 and a half pages long… But back to my excuses. Sorry for taking so long. School, family, addicting sites(Whirled), awesome web comics(Homestuck FTW), and anime(Too many to name) have slowed me down. Especially my grandma getting nemmonia(god I can't spell that). But, here it is!**

**Well, let's get this started, shall we?**

**DISCLAIMER- I DO NOT OWN SUPER SMASH BROS BRAWL IN ANY WAY NOR DO I OWN NINTENDO.**

The studio looks dusty and trashed. I walk from my room in my Hetalia pajamas with my hair all messed up.

Me: *Yawns* Mornin' everyone… Ready to start up the next part of the longest chapter in this story found on a list of lots of other stories in the Humor category in the Super Smash Brothers Brawl section on Fanfiction dot net?

Darkine: *Coughs up dust* MetaGiga! You left us here for MONTHS. KITARU STOPPED BY IN APRIL TO JOIN IN ON YOUR TRUTH OR DARE, BUT YOU WERE STILL IN HIBERNATION. I woke you up in March, but…

_~Flashback~_

_Darkine: MetaGiga. Start up the Truth or Dare. You're readers are waiting for you to update, so get your lazy *** up. *Shakes me and wakes me up*_

_Me: Mnnngh… Grrrargh… AARRRRGGHHHHH! *Turns insane*_

_Darkine: MetaGiga… What are you doing with that lamp..? MetaGi… AAAAAAAAHHHhhh…_

_~End of flashback. Too terrible to show~_

Me: Oh.

Darkine: Mhmm.

Me: … I'm AWESOME!

Darkine: No you're not, dude, don't lie. Just START WHERE YOU LEFT OFF ALREADY!

Just then, a teen around 18 walks in from the kitchen. He has short spiky silver hair that's parted; showing a widow's peak. He stares at me with his deep, ocean blue eyes.

Kitaru: … Heya, MetaGiga! Long time no see!

Me: Same here, Kitaru!

Darkine: … Whatever. *Releases the Smashers from trophy form*

The Smashers immediately kneel to the ground in pain.

Wolf: UGH CRAMPS.

Darkine: Aah, this makes sense. Them being in the exact position as trophies for a few months does this…

Kitaru: Owch. It's tough to be a trophy, huh?

Me: … Well, whatever. Let's start where we left off!

**This is gonna be fun.**

**Red: And we are all going to die.**

**Me: Not all. I'm not that evil.**

**Red: Your girlfriend is crazy Marth.**

**Me: And now I know my first victum.**

**Red: Me and my big mouth.**

**Dares-**

***Red, battle to the death against Link.**

***Captain Falcon, I need something to laugh at so get blown up by C-4. Oh and whenever you say Falcon- you get bombed.**

***Nana,Diddy,Pichu,Pit,Lucas,Ness,Toon Link,Young Link,Popo, and Red(please revive him if dead),*hands them C-4 and other weapons* Please go crazy and torture whoever. Except Marth, Meta Knight and each other.**

***Nana, you have one 'kill any smasher except for Marth, Meta Knight and Toon Link' pass. Use it wisely, or not.**

**Wario, you have one (anti)'get out of free card' Use it.**

**Master Hand, Pay back, choose your beating, Me or Nana and Pit with Bazooka's upgraded with missle, heat seekers, throwing daggers and lazer beams.**

**Truths-**

**These are all under lie detectors.**

**Peach, are you cheating on Mario?**

**Zelda, who would you rather kill, Bowser or Wario?**

**Samus, who is more annoying, Falcon, Sonic or Snake?**

**Red, why do you always bug ME?**

**Me: That is all.**

**Red: I hate you.**

**Me: I know.**

Me: Well, we stopped at the dare with Nana, Diddy, Pichu, Pit, Lucas, Ness, Toon Link,Young Link, Popo, and Red getting weapons of mass destruction.

Pichu: Pichu pi? (Really?)

Lucas: U-Um… I-Is it really okay for me to use them?

Me: Yep! Killing is fun! Try it! *Gives uzi to him*

Lucas: … *Shoots Snake* … YOU'RE RIGHT! IT IS! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Me: LET'S GET THIS STARTED, DUDES! *Throws all sorts of guns and bombs into the air*

Each one of the mentioned smashers grab as much as they can. They start to totally destroy my studio while killing guys like King DeDeDe while Marth, Meta Knight, and I are in the Safety Room.

Me: Whoa. Who ever thought Young Link had it in him. *Falco is slammed against the Safety Room window. When slides down, a streak of blood smears onit as he goes down, too.*

Marth: Oh my.

Meta Knight: MetaGiga, I don't think this is legal.

Me: It isn't. Everything that's happened here is illegal. That's what makes it fun. :D

Marth: And at first, I thought you were innocent and kind… But inside, you're a sick and twisted pyromaniac.

Me: Hey, I'm nice, too. *Ignores Zelda's dead body breaking down the Safety Room door*

Ness: I FEEL SO ALIIIIVEEEE!

Diddy: EEEEHHAAAHHHAAAHHHAAAA!(AAAAHHAAAHHHAAAHHHHAAAA!)

Pit: SCREW BEING AN ANGEL! THIS IS MORE FUN!

Me: … I think we've corrupt them.

Meta Knight: You think?

Me: … Alright, let's end this before they get my new cape dirty. *Shoots all the insane smashes dead*

Marth: Why'd you do that?

Me: What? It's the only thing I could do.

Suddenly, someone pushes off Wolf's dead body off from under him…

Me: IKE?

Ike: *Gasp* I don't know how I survived…

Me: … WOW. You actually SURVIVED crazed kids, animals, and an angel with all sorts of guns and bombs? Wow, dude. You're good.

Ike: I… I guess I did…

Me: … Well, good for you. *Revives and heals everyone else*

Lucas: … Somehow, I feel like I've had the best time of my life…

Popo: Yeah, I feel it, too…

Nana: Why can't I remember anything..?

Me: Forget about it. Next dare~! Oi, Nana!

Nana: Huh? What?

Me: YOU have just won… *Drum role* A 'kill any smasher except for Marth, Meta Knight and Toon Link' card!

Nana: What? Really?

Me: You can use it, save it, or not use it at all. It's only valid this chapter, so you can't use it in the next chapter, alright?

Nana: Well, okay… I'll keep it handy for later…

DUN DUN DUUUUUNNNN

Me: Well, okay then.

Darkine: Next then, I guess.

Me: Alright… Let's see here… *Looks at review sheet and grins* Wario?

Wario: Yeah, baby? You finally wanna get it down with me?

Me: Nope! But you do get a 'Get out of anything free card'. Man, I'm giving away freebies! *Gives him an ANTI 'Get out of anything free card'*

Wario: Gets me outta ANYTHING? Well, I'll use to get out of you hating me so you'll like me! *Uses it*

Me: *Goes dark* I'm terribly sorry, but I hate you even more now…

Wario: Huh?

Me: RAAAWWWWGGGHHHHHHHHHKGVAJK;GV *Goes into my Darkshadow mode and rips Wario to tiny bits* !

Kitaru: Holy crap…

Darkine: Mhmm...

Kitaru: OH OH OH! Can I do the next one, dude?

Me: Go crazy.

Kitaru: BOOYAH! Hey, Master Hand dude.

MH: What?

Kitaru: Here's a list. What one would you not want to happen to you?

MH: Is this some sort of trick?

Kitaru: Nope. I'm just curious.

MH: The one with the girl called 'PokeTrainer'. She seems very deadly.

Just as that's said, PokeTrainer blows up the wall.

PT: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! *Explodes Master Hand with a bazooka with throwing knives coming out, then missiles, then a huge Shoop-da-Woop laser*

MH: UUUWWWWAAAAAARRRGGGHHHHHHH *Blows up*

Due to Master Hand blowing up like he always does, my studio becomes even more destroyed then before.

Me: … ALRIGHT, DARKINE, CLEAN THIS UP.

Darkine: WHY IS IT ALWAYS ME?

Me: BECAUSE YOU'RE MY SLAVE WHO MUST OBEY ME EVERY COMMAND!

Darkine: NO! I'M YOUR GUARDIAN! I'M SUPPOSED TO BE TAKING CARE OF YOU SINCE YOUR PARENTS AREN'T AROUND HERE!

Me: WELL, RIGHT NOW, TAKE CARE OF MY STUDIO! OR ELSE IT'S THE CLOSET OF DOOM FOR YOU!

Darkine: YOU KNOW WHAT, I'VE HAD IT! I'M SUPPOSED TO ORDER YOU AROUND!

Me: WELL, I OWN YOU, SO I CAN DO WHATEVER I WANT TO YOU! NOW SHUT UP! *Pounces on her and we have a huge fight*

Kitaru: … Alright, next. Peach?

Peach: Yeeesssss?

Kitaru: Are ya cheating on Mario?

Peach: ABSOLUTELY NOT!

Lie Detector: BZZZZZZT *Shocks Peach*

Peach: AAARRRGGGHHHH!

Kitaru: … So you ARE.

Peach: N-No! *Gets shocked again*

Kitaru: Who is it, lady?

Peach: … Wario…

Everyone: WHAT THE F***?

Me: *Stops fighting Darkine* WAITWAITWAITWAIT WAIT… WAIT. WHY THE **** WOULD YOU ACTUALLY LIKE SOME ****ED UP VERSION OF MARIO?

Peach: There's… Just something about him that makes my heart warm…

Me: Eew.

Darkine: Doesn't he like MetaGiga?

Mario: YOU GOD****ED *****-A! I-A ALWAYS SAVE YOUR *** AND-A RISK MY-A OWN LIFE! *Starts beating the crap out of Peach*

Me: FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT!

Darkine: MetaGiga, get back onto the chapter. It's been 6 months when you actually reached this spot.

Me: … 'Kay, FIIINE. Zelda? Would you kill Bowser or Wario?

Zelda: Wario. I swear, he's insanely rude and always smells like garlic…

Me: … HIGH FIVE, GIRL! *High-fives Zelda* Mmkay… Next one… *Reads dare slip* ALRIGHT, Samus.

Samus: Yeah?

Me: Who do you hate more? Cptn. Falcon, Sonic, or Snake?

Samus: All of them. Sonic's annoying, Falcon's also annoying, and Snake always wants to harass me.

Me: Oh yeaaahh… Welp, that wraps up that set! On to the next one! Kitaru, you do the honors of announcing the next set! *Revives anyone dead that I forgot about*

Kitaru: Alright! This set's from Laguzgirl13!

**A ToD fic?Sweet, I love these!Heres some dares!**

**Falco:Bobby Flay gets to cook you, then feed you to Kirby, 'cause you are a chicken.**

**Yoshi:OMG!I wuv you Yoshi!And I'm your biggest fangirl EVAH!Give me a ride and your autograph! :D**

**Ike:Yay, it's the sexy beast!I get to feel your hot mucsels, and borrow your sword, Ragnel!**

**Snake:I HATE YOU!I KNOW YOUR TRYING TO EAT YOSHI, SO INSTEAD, I WILL SLOWLY TORTURE YOU WITH RAGNEL, AND THEN YOSHI GETS TO EAT YOU! AND I STOLE ALL YOUR WEOPONS AND BURNED YOUR PRECIOUS BOXES! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Ganondorf:Are you realy gay?(I already know the awnser to this, I just want to embarress Ganon)**

**Luigi:Today is your lucky day!You get as much speghetti as you want!**

**Mario:You have to watch Luigi eating all the speghetti, and will be raped by Barney if you eat any of it.**

**Also, I get to watch all of this. This is what I look like:I'm a red tiger laguz (a race of people from Tellious[the contenent Ike's from]that can transform into an animal and has some features of there animal in human form) with red tiger ears, a red tiger tail, and red stripes on my cheecks, shoulder length dirty blonde hair, red tank-top with black jacket, black jeans, black converse, one reddish eye and one grey one, sunglasses on top of head, but when I transform, I'm a red tiger.**

**Anyways, your hilarious!**

**~Laguzgirl13**

Me: LOL. I love these! And thanks for the complement! *Opens up a portal and Laguz comes in*

Laguz: Hey! Thanks for bringing me on the show!

Me: No prob! Let's get this started, shall we?

Laguz: Yeah!

Me: And let's bring another special guest… Bobby Flay!

Bobby Flay comes through the portal and the crowd applauds.

Darkine: Wow. Where did that crowd come from?

Me: Weeiiird… Anyway… Your key ingredient for this is… *Points to Falco* FALCOOOOOOO!

Falco: Huh?

Me: BEGIN!

And so, we had Iron Chef right in the studio. Throughout it, Falco got stripped of his clothes, got all of his feathers plucked off, decapitated, spiced up, thrown into an oven, and was baked for about the time it takes to cook a turkey. Despite seeing Falco get butchered, Kirby got a totally awesome lunch.

Kirby: Poyooo~! *Sucks it all up*

Me: Aww, I wanted some of that… But, whatever. Bye bye, Bobby Flay! *Opens up a portal and transports him back* Oh, I don't own Iron Chef. But, it is one EPIC show.

Darkine: … That was gross, but quite amusing.

Kitaru: True dat.

Laguz: YOSHIII~! OMG! I wuv you, Yoshi! And I'm your biggest fangirl EVAH! Give me a ride and your autograph! :D

Yoshi: Yoshi! Yoshi-yoshi! *Gives autograph and Laguz hops on his back*

Me: Aww… So cute~!

Then, Laguz rode towards Ike.

Laguz: Yay, it's the sexy beast! Lemme feel your hot muscles and borrow your sword, Ragnel!

Ike: Er… I don't exactly want to give up Ragnel.

Me: *Gets cute* Do it for meee~? *Huggles Ike*

Ike: O-Okay. *Lets Laguz feel muscles and gives her Ragnel to borrow*

Laguz: Thanks! *Looks toward Snake and glares*I HATE YOU! I KNOW YOUR TRYING TO EAT YOSHI!

Snake: What?

Laguz: SHUT UP, YOU! I WILL SLOWLY TORTURE YOU WITH RAGNEL, AND THEN YOSHI GETS TO EAT YOU! AND I STOLE ALL YOUR WEOPONS AND BURNED YOUR PRECIOUS BOXES!

Snake: No… NOT THE BOXES!

Laguz: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! *Leaps off of Yoshi and preforms Great Aether on Snake*

In no time, Snake is slashed apart in the air.

Me: Wow. That's never happened in Brawl before…

Yoshi: *Slurps up the remains* Yoshiii~!

Laguz: *Cleans off Ragnel and hands it back to Ike* Thanks!

Ike: …

Me: Welp! On to the next, right?

Laguz: Mhmm!

Me: Though we all know the answer to this…

Laguz: Ganon, are you gay?

Ganon: …

Me: … Well?

Ganon: … Yes…

Marth: HA! THAT JUST PROVES THAT THE GAY GUY IN THIS GAME ISN'T ME!

Everyone: *Starts pointing and laughing at Ganondorf*

Ganon: *Starts crying like a little girl and runs into room*

Me: … Okay then.

Laguz: Hey, Luigi!

Luigi: Yeah?

Laguz: *Pulls out a box of endless spaghetti* You get to eat as much as you want!

Luigi: R-Really?

Laguz: Yep!

Mario(Bowser): *Hasn't had anything to eat whatsoever* Hm. I feel like I'll have some of this spaghetti. *Snatches box away from Luigi and munches down*

Suddenly, a familiar figure walks in…

Barney the Dinosaur: Hey there, kids!

Mario: … Uuh… Why's he staring at me..?

Laguz: Cuz you're about to get f***ed.

Barney: Let's go to my preschool, friend! There's a special room where we can have EXTRA FUN in.

Mario: No… NOOOOOOOOOO! *Is dragged away*

Everyone is silent as Mario/Bowser is being dragged off for his 'fun time'.

Laguz: … Well, I guess I should go.

Kitaru: Bye bye!

Darkine: Nice having you on here… Well, not really.

Me: DARKINE! *Punches across the face* What she MEANT to say was… See ya later! And I'm supposed to say: Hoped ya enjoyed it!

Laguz walks through the portal and it closes up.

Me: BLUH. I need to wrap it up here…

Darkine and Kitaru: Why?

Me: Cuz, I don't want everyone to think I've quit… Even though I had. Well, just to update, actually. Eheheh…

Darkine: Well, okay then… You better finish it up next update.

Me: Yeah, I should… Well, see ya next time!

**Awrh, sorry for the incredibly long wait ;A; I'm really lazy and I really was trying to work on it any time I could!**

**Anyway, looking back on it… It's like an evolution in this story! From noob writing to good writing, ya know? Well, I swear I'll finish it up next time! I promise!**


End file.
